


Starry Silence 寂靜星群

by ching0916



Category: A Single Man (2009), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 47,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ching0916/pseuds/ching0916
Summary: 伊格西遇見了一個和哈利一模一樣的男人。2015年Kingsman Only出的本全文放出。
Relationships: George Falconer/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 「生命因對世界的索求而致富，因對愛的索求而有了價值。」  
“Life finds it wealth by the claims of the world, and its worth by the claims of love.”  
──泰戈爾，《漂鳥集》

瑪姬‧布朗死了，她母親是第一個發現她屍體的人。那原本只是個普通的週六早晨，布朗太太端著杯牛奶打開女兒的房門，正要出聲呼喚，就見她倒在地上，全身赤裸，圓睜著眼睛，早已沒了呼吸。

「上帝啊，」蘇珊‧川克斯一邊將開了瓶的啤酒遞給丈夫，一邊對身旁的主婦們道：「這真是件可怕的事情，哦，可憐的瑪姬，她是個甜美的女孩……」

住在橡木街上的人們樂於舉辦烤肉聚會，美其名曰培養鄰居之間的感情，實際上卻是一群大男人悶在一塊兒喝酒烤肉，女人們則喋喋不休地交換八卦消息。這條街挺短，住戶也不多，只要附近出了事兒，包準會在下一次的烤肉會時成為討論主題。

這回的主題就是瑪姬‧布朗的死。

作為烤肉會的主辦人，蘇珊‧川克斯當然也要負責主導話題。

「誰也想不到這樣的女孩會吸毒。」蘇珊說，「妳也想不到，是不是？史密斯太太。」

矮胖的史密斯太太點了點頭，她的話不多，總是應和著別人。

「布朗太太一定很難過。我前幾天去慰問過她，帶著我做的蘋果派，希望她能早點恢復心情。她也不年輕了，卻遭遇這種事情……誰也想不透，瑪姬那麼好的一個孩子為什麼會碰毒品。」蘇珊又道。

「好像是被騙的？」年輕的泰勒太太說，「她的朋友帶她去派對，結果就吸毒之後就上了癮……」

「果然不能不管孩子啊。」蘇珊嘆道，「得多多注意他們的交友狀況，像我就絕對不會讓我家克里斯托佛跟珍妮佛交上那種糟糕的朋友！」

她的丈夫這時已經喝完一瓶啤酒，也不作聲，只朝她伸出手。

「親愛的，你喝太多了。」蘇珊並沒有遞給他另一罐啤酒，反而語帶責難地念叨起來，「你答應孩子們明天要去釣魚的，別再喝了，不然明天早上會起不來。他們很期待明天呢，你難得說要全家出去玩……哦，晚安，喬治！」

蘇珊說到一半，突然朝經過的喬治‧福克納打起招呼。

喬治‧福克納停下腳步，轉過臉來，對她點了下頭。

「晚安，蘇珊。」他說。

他是個身形瘦高的中年男人，頭髮已經有些斑白，戴著副黑框眼鏡。與住在橡木街的其他人不同，他並不熱衷於參加烤肉會，反而一次也沒出現過。他在鄰居們眼中是個性格怪異又沉默的人，誰也不大願意親近他。

除了蘇珊‧川克斯。她曾多次邀約喬治來聚會，都被他婉拒了，久而久之，也就不再找他。可她對他的態度硬是多了幾分不尋常的熱情，時常向他問好搭話，讓他就是不想回應也難。

「喬治，要不要來喝點兒啤酒，吃些烤肉？」她問。

喬治對她露出個客套的微笑，「不用了，蘇珊。我等會兒還有點事，謝謝妳的好意。」

蘇珊聞言也沒多留他，和他道了別。她方才不過是禮貌性的詢問，心裡也明白喬治不會答應。倒是她的丈夫，見喬治走遠了，道：「妳邀他做什麼？」

「為什麼不能邀他？」

「他不正常。」川克斯先生說，「別讓孩子太靠近他。」

「喬治不是壞人。」

「他是個玻璃。」川克斯先生見她開口要反駁，語氣強硬地打斷她，「這就足夠構成理由了，蘇珊。」

而這時被稱作「玻璃」的喬治正掏出鑰匙，打開家門。

他的家裝潢簡約，昏黃的燈光透著股暖意，前廳的壁爐裡有昨夜未燃盡的木柴。喬治站在門口，看著自己的家，卻一點兒也不覺得溫暖，這樣的空間對於一個人獨居而言過於空曠冷清。

他簡單地沖了個澡，將濕漉漉的頭髮往後一耙，穿著深色的浴袍走到廚房。這時已經不早了，八點過一刻，而他除了早上的一片吐司之外就沒有吃過任何東西。他打開冰箱，裡頭只有一瓶牛奶和一條冷凍麵包。

艾娃每三天會來為他打點生活的必需品跟整理房子，上次他特別叮囑她不用準備太多食物，怎料這下卻是沒東西吃了。他嘆了口氣，拿出那條麵包，對著流理台敲了好幾下。這冷凍麵包硬得他無法徒手扳下，好不容易敲鬆了一塊，拿出來往嘴裡一塞，就碦著了牙齒。

喬治疼得齜牙，咒罵一聲。他抹了些奶油到麵包上，又給自己倒了杯牛奶，就當是今天的晚餐了。

他把食物端到前廳去，想打開電視看新聞，卻找不到遙控器。他記不得自己今早把那玩意兒丟到哪去了──對於電子設備他一向不上心，連手機也丟掉過。他也不急著找，坐在沙發上，一個五十多歲的男人，對著塊麵包跟牛奶，愣愣地發起呆來。

他有些記不清自己今天做了些什麼事情。這陣子以來他的記憶是一片模糊，他只隱約記得之前有個學生來找過他，問他的住址，說是想來拜訪他。

他當然沒給他。他十分禮貌地婉拒了，他一向不與學生過於親密。

那個學生叫什麼來著……他卻是記不得了。

這段日子他過得恍惚，周遭的一切都被他忽視過去。實際上，他連今天的日期也說不出來。在斯文有禮的大學教授外表下，他其實是個老糊塗，沒一樣東西記得住，還特別刻薄。

他老想在川克斯一家的臉上潑尿，就像他以前養的狗對克里斯托佛做過的一樣。他知道川克斯先生怎麼在背後說他，他叫他老玻璃，是個噁心的同性戀。更別提他們家的孩子了，剛滿八歲的克里斯托佛一見他就拿起玩具槍掃射，大些的珍妮佛說話一點兒分寸也沒有，就是她告訴他老玻璃的事兒……哦，除了蘇珊，她對他不錯。

雖然他一點也不喜歡她。一個傻呼呼的女人，為了家庭犧牲自己的音樂天分，沒了前途還沾沾自喜是個稱職的家庭主婦。

我真是個糟老頭。他想。一個憤世嫉俗的老傢伙。

最近他比較記得的事情就只有布朗家的案子了。

瑪姬‧布朗在他的印象中是個開朗的女孩，擁有一頭燦金色的頭髮。他跟她並不相熟，只有在碰見時會打聲招呼。她總是對他笑得開朗，揮手示意。她最常穿的是一件雪白色的洋裝，裙邊綴著蕾絲。

瑪姬只有十六歲，誰也想不到她會這麼早離開。喬治曾在她過世後一個禮拜經過布朗家，他看見布朗太太臉色蒼白地站在門口，頰上還有未乾的淚痕。而蘇珊‧川克斯手裡拿著個蘋果派，正在慰問她。

整條橡木街的人似乎都在為瑪姬哀悼──只要一見了面，話題絕對不會離開瑪姬。他們會說瑪姬過去是個多好的女孩，感慨她怎麼會做了這樣的傻事，更有人情緒一激動就落了淚。喬治從來不知道這裡是個這麼重人情的地方。他在這裡住了十多年，卻不曾有過這樣的遭遇。就連吉姆不在之後，都沒有別人來問候過。

吉姆──英俊、熱情的吉姆，老愛叫他老傢伙的吉姆，笑的時候頰側會有酒窩的吉姆，相伴十六年的吉姆。

倒在雪地上，了無生氣的吉姆。

喬治猛地眨了下眼睛，回過神來。他抬頭看向牆上的掛鐘，已經九點了，他的牛奶跟麵包還絲毫未動。

「果然是老糊塗了。」他咕噥道，「發個呆也能發這麼久。」

他把發硬的麵包放到嘴裡，嚼了幾口，就著牛奶吞了下去。

「起床了，老傢伙。」

喬治迷迷糊糊地睜開眼睛，便見到吉姆帶笑的臉。

「別睡了，你答應我今天要一起帶狗兒們去散步，記得嗎？」

喬治皺起眉頭，眼皮子又要掉下去了。他很睏，昨晚聽了吉姆念叨一整夜養狗的事情，就連在睡夢中也會夢到一群狗朝自己直奔而來。

「別煩我。」他說，「我還想再睡一會兒。」

「再睡就要中午了。嘿，生活健康點行不行，老傢伙？」

「睡覺是老人的權利……」喬治抱著枕頭喃喃道，又要睡過去。

這回吉姆開始搖他了，「我說真的，你該起床了。」

喬治想甩開他的手，卻怎麼也掙扎不了，身體突然沉重起來，胸口悶痛，喘不過氣。吉姆的聲音變得模糊不清，取而代之的是尖利的高音，由遠而近，一聲比一聲響，就像──就像是有人在尖叫──

「先生，先生！」

喬治睜開眼，猛地坐起身。艾娃站在他床邊，一臉擔憂。

「先生，你的鬧鐘響了。」艾娃說，她的手擱在床邊的鬧鈴上，是她把這吵人的鈴聲關掉的。「先生，你還好嗎？你臉色很差。」

「我沒事，艾娃。」喬治抬手往額頭一摸，滿掌的汗。腰側有種不自然的黏膩感，他低頭一看，就見到漏了水的鋼筆跟被墨水染黑的床單。

「該死。」他罵道，「抱歉，艾娃，我把床單弄髒了。」

「沒事的，先生。」中年女人好脾氣地道，「我會幫你處理。」

「謝了。」喬治感激地朝她微笑，然後下床。他決定要先沖一下身子，方才流了滿身的汗，黏膩得讓他噁心。

「對了，先生，」艾娃突然出聲道，「我今天幫你買了些麵包跟起司，我希望你會喜歡──你喜歡起司，對吧，先生？」

喬治停下腳步，沒有回頭。

「沒錯，艾娃。」他聽見自己這樣回答，「我喜歡起司。」

喬治並沒有在晨間淋浴的習慣，通常他起床後都會簡單地打理下就穿上西裝。可今天他做了個讓他冒了一身汗的夢，害得他就算把頭抵在淋浴間的陶瓷牆磚上依然發暈。

他夢見了吉姆。他還記得那個早晨發生的事情，他不肯起床，最後吉姆乾脆把他的棉被拉開，讓狗兒跳到他身上，逼得他不得不醒來。

那是吉姆和他一起度過的最後一天。

已經六個月了。自從吉姆離開之後他就對時間失去了概念，唯獨計算兩人分開多久的思路依然是清楚的。喬治搖了搖頭，逼迫自己發脹的腦袋消停會兒。今天早上還有課，他可不能遲到。他草草沖乾淨身體，在腰間圍了條浴巾就走出浴室。

艾娃還在客廳忙活，她一邊整理一邊哼著條輕快的老歌。喬治沒多搭理她，逕自進了房間。他擦乾頭髮，拉開衣櫥。多虧艾娃，他每件衣服都疊得整齊，邊線一絲不苟地對齊，方方正正地。

吉姆過去時常笑他是個自以為紳士的英國人，看著有教養實際上卻是個不折不扣的悶騷。這種時候喬治都會反駁他，說他是個失去了紀律的可悲美國人。吉姆聽他這樣說，倒也不氣，反而笑得更開心了，他說喬治在他眼裡是個固執的英國人，所有事情都要按照自己的規則走，卻也因此古板得迷人。

喬治記得那番話，卻記不清兩人之間的話題是為何而起。

果真是老了，成了個老糊塗。

喬治為自己穿上白襯衫跟西裝褲，又俐落地打了領帶。他站在鏡前，看著裡頭衣著整潔的男人，揚了揚下巴。

這才是喬治‧福克納。之前那個對著麵包發呆、因為夢而流冷汗的生物已經被他鎖了起來，無法繼續操縱這具身體。

外頭艾娃還在哼著歌，喬治刻意不去與鏡中的自己對上眼睛。他戴上黑框眼鏡，又一次整了整西裝外套，走出房間。

「先生，你的公事包就在桌上。」艾娃提醒道，「還有你的麵包，我為你烤好了。」

「謝謝妳，艾娃。」喬治說。

他咬了口被艾娃烤過的奶油麵包，上頭還放了片起司，一吃進嘴裡就有股濃厚的奶香味。

比他昨天自己胡亂烤熱的麵包好吃多了，可他卻有點反胃。

他一點兒也不喜歡起司的奶味兒。

喜歡吃起司的一直以來都只有吉姆而已。


	2. Chapter 2

蘇珊的鼻子有些癢，肉桂粉總是嗆得讓她想打噴嚏。今早她將孩子們送到學校後順路到了超市一趟，特意買了些蘋果，想要再做蘋果派給布朗太太嚐嚐。

她是發自心底地同情布朗一家的遭遇。她十分喜愛瑪姬，那孩子臉上老帶著笑，性格開朗，跟太陽一般溫暖人心。當她知道瑪姬因為吸毒過量而死時，眼淚掉了好久才停下。

她擤了擤鼻子，正打算撒些肉桂粉到蘋果派上，門鈴忽然響了起來。她趕緊把手洗淨，前去應門。她原本以為會是哪位太太前來串門聊天，怎料一開門，見到的是一名陌生的青年。她從未在橡木街見過這年輕人。這人穿著西裝，戴著黑框眼鏡，頭髮梳得一絲不苟，看來將近三十歲的年紀。

「妳好，」青年開口了，帶著口英國腔，「我是新搬來的伊格西，伊格西‧庫克。我就住在對街。」

蘇珊愣了愣，一會兒才回道：「你好。我是蘇珊，蘇珊‧川克斯。」

「川克斯太太。」伊格西低頭朝她微笑，「這是我的一點小心意。」

他遞給蘇珊一個設計精美的紙盒子，看不出裡頭裝著什麼。

「哦，你太慷慨了，其實不用的……」蘇珊道，手上卻還是接下那紙盒，「我正在烤蘋果派，你要不要嚐一些？」

伊格西臉上仍是那溫和有禮的微笑，他的長相稱不上英俊，可他那紳士味十足的氣度讓人移不開眼。

「謝謝妳，川克斯太太。妳人真好。」

蘇珊對這樣有禮貌的青年心生好感，讓開身來，「請進，伊格西。不知道你有沒有時間和我一起喝下午茶？哦，我都沒注意到你是什麼時候搬來的……」

「只是這幾天的事情而已。」伊格西跟在她身後進屋。他微揚起頭，嗅聞了下空氣後笑道：「川克斯太太，妳做的蘋果派真香。」

「你太客氣了，伊格西。」蘇珊道，她從廚房端出蘋果派，切了一塊放到盤子上，又忙著去泡茶。她忙活了好一陣才回到客廳，給自己跟伊格西倒了杯茶，坐下身來。

「不過蘋果派算是我比較有自信的點心。」她喝了口茶，「隔壁的布朗太太可喜歡我做的蘋果派了，還有她的女兒瑪姬，每次見了我都要我做蘋果派給她，真是個可愛的孩子……」

「我還沒見過布朗太太。」伊格西說，「對於她女兒的事情我感到很遺憾。」

「可不是嘛。」蘇珊應道，「瑪姬是個好女孩，怎麼就被人誘拐著吸毒了呢……真是交友不慎。」

「誘拐？」

「是呀，那是布朗太太說的。瑪姬有個朋友一直慫恿她吸毒，她原來都是拒絕的，後來跟那朋友一起去了個由大學生開的派對，就被逼著吸了毒，最後還成癮了。」蘇珊嘆了口氣，「哦，可憐的瑪姬。」

「我不知道這些事情。我只知道報紙上說的，單純吸毒過量而已。」

「你一定覺得瑪姬是個壞孩子吧。」蘇珊搖了搖頭，「你真該看看她以前的樣子，多麼乖巧漂亮，像個小天使。我有一些她的照片，你要不要看？」

「如果太麻煩的話就不用了。」

「怎麼會麻煩。」蘇珊站起身，「你等我一會兒。」

蘇珊常常被她丈夫說是個愚蠢的女人，因為她在每次的烤肉會之後都會拍一張所有人的合照。她認為這些照片是珍貴的回憶，是大家感情深厚的證明。她也知道自己這樣的行為有些天真，可她想既然大家都在一塊兒度過了個美好的夜晚，那彼此之間還是有一定的牽掛。

她很快地從房間的置物箱裡拿出相簿，這相冊頗厚，收的全是烤肉會之後拍的照片。回到客廳，伊格西正舉起杯子在喝茶，動作優雅得漂亮。一見到她，就側頭露出個溫和的微笑。

「我嚐了蘋果派，果然很美味，川克斯太太。」

「哦，謝謝你，伊格西。」蘇珊一邊說一邊在桌上攤開相簿，她翻了幾頁，指著張照片。

「這就是瑪姬。」她道，「真是個漂亮的女孩。」

照片裡頭的瑪姬站在一群人的正中央，她的金髮綁了起來，露出一張五官精緻的臉。她的眼睛翠綠，與身上淺色的洋裝十分相襯。她不像時下的年輕女孩那般化妝，而是不施任何脂粉，氣質清新自然。

「她很漂亮。」伊格西讚道，他指著瑪姬身邊的少女，「這位是？」

「她就是瑪姬的朋友。」蘇珊語帶嫌惡地道，「她叫安娜，那女孩我從來沒喜歡過，一看就不是個好孩子。之前她常常到瑪姬家住。是她一直要瑪姬吸毒的，現在害了瑪姬就躲起來，不知道人在哪兒。」

伊格西看著瑪姬身邊的安娜，這女孩的頭髮火紅，神情挑釁地對著鏡頭。

「安娜之前還想跟我家珍妮佛聊天，最後是我阻止了她。」蘇珊喋喋不休，「現在想起來，真是幸好我有打斷她，不然要是她也害珍妮佛吸毒，我家那個傻女孩，不知道會不會跟瑪姬一樣……說真的，毒品這玩意兒有什麼好，怎麼一堆人搶著要？這不是害人害己的東西嘛……」

「我也很疑惑。」伊格西順著她的話，他抬起手腕看了看錶，「時候不早了，我得先走了。川克斯太太，謝謝妳的蘋果派。」

「叫我蘇珊就好。」蘇珊道，「歡迎你搬到橡木街，伊格西。」

伊格西站起身，蘇珊跟著他來到門口。

「那今天就這樣了，蘇珊。」伊格西道，「再見，我希望妳丈夫會喜歡我送的東西。」

「他一定會的。」蘇珊笑了起來，「再見，伊格西。」

「說真的，加拉哈德，我不明白你為什麼還要留在那兒。你的任務早就完成了，不是嗎？」

從耳機那頭傳來蘿西不滿的聲音，伊格西一邊往住處走一邊將過緊的領帶放鬆些。他聽見好友的埋怨，嘴角帶上一抹笑。

「我有點擔心，蘭斯洛特。」伊格西道，「我才剛處理完任務目標，就有個女孩因為毒品而死。」

「你擔心自己有疏忽？」蘿西一聽這事兒牽扯到人命，語氣就嚴肅不少。

「對。所以我還想在這裡待久一點，看有沒有漏網之魚。」伊格西笑了起來，「幫我跟梅林通知一聲？我不想聽他嘮叨。」

蘿西嘆道：「加拉哈德，你是不是忘了梅林可以聽到我們說的每一句話？」

「我沒忘。」伊格西從褲兜裡掏出鑰匙，打開大門。這回他臨時準備的住處是個佔地頗大的洋房，前任屋主將這兒打理得非常好，裝潢得大氣又不失品味。他一進到屋裡就躺到沙發上，舒了口氣。

「但是我怕他又忙著泡咖啡，沒有聽到我們的對話。」伊格西道，「記不記得我們去峇里島出任務那次？我一直跟他問情報，問了老半天他才回來，因為他在泡咖啡！」

蘿西笑了，還沒回話就被人插了嘴。

「加拉哈德，我說過多少次，那次是我的過失。而且當時我沒有在泡咖啡。」梅林低沉的聲音中帶著些許不滿。

「哦，那你當時在做什麼？」

梅林沉默一陣子，才道：「我的咖啡翻了，我在擦乾我的鍵盤。」

蘿西笑得更厲害了，伊格西能夠想像她現在捂著嘴忍笑的模樣。他自己也忍俊不住，道：「那麼梅林，我剛剛說的話你聽見了嗎？我還要在洛杉磯待一陣子。」

「我聽見了。我這邊也會幫你注意有沒有相關情報。」梅林道，「小心點，加拉哈德。」

「我知道，梅林。」

伊格西又跟兩人說了一會兒話，道別後拿下耳機，躺著發呆一陣才站起身。他決定先沖個涼，然後整理今天得到的情報。這回他的任務是要殲除一個美洲的販毒組織，這集團賣的毒和一般常見的大麻或海洛因不同，而是一種藥效更強的迷幻劑，刺激性更強，容易令人上癮，而且吸食者會看起來與常人無異。這毒品可怕的地方在於它有極高的致死率，不少人因它而失去性命，更有甚者只要一次性注射太多劑量，就會產生幻覺，完全失去理性攻擊他人，最後暴斃。

有不少居心不良的分子利用這款毒品控制人，這毒品需要的量不多就能讓人成癮，價格也不高，正是他們用來管理下頭混混妓女最好的方式。

這種事原本是輪不到伊格西他們來處理，但在這款毒品逐漸流向國際之後，梅林也開始關注了。他怕這毒品最後會傷害到大眾，便讓伊格西到北美洲來調查。伊格西的任務執行得完美，他本以為事情會在他銷毀所有毒品之後結束，怎料卻碰上瑪姬‧布朗這件事。

他覺得事有蹊蹺，決定再多待一陣子，以確定事情已經完全解決。那組織所賣的毒品只在黑社會間流傳，如果瑪姬‧布朗的死真的是因為攝取太多這種迷幻劑，那麼事態可不容小覷。

伊格西草草打理好自己，決定到大學一趟。方才在看見安娜的模樣時，他就已經透過眼鏡將影像保存下來，並在談話間請梅林調查這個人。梅林的效率一向令人讚嘆，他才沖完澡，就已經有一整份關於安娜的資料出現在他的平板電腦裡。

安娜‧米勒。今年十八歲，是加州大學的新生。從小父母離異，監護權被判給了母親。怎料她母親在離婚後終日飲酒，染了酒癮，異性交往複雜，經常在家裡頭飲酒作樂。最後是她的舅舅看不下去，將安娜接到他家同住。直到那個時候，安娜的生活才上了軌道。

他還請梅林調查瑪姬‧布朗的詳細死因，果然是吸毒過量，但驗屍報告上卻沒有提到胳臂上過多的針孔，就連警方的報告中也沒提到死亡現場有任何藥瓶的蹤跡。

伊格西讀完資料，確認了時間還早，決定到加州大學一趟。蘇珊‧川克斯說是安娜帶瑪姬到一個由大學生舉辦的派對上。他想這情報也許能派上用場。

關上平板，他伸了個懶腰，然後到還沒整理好的行李裡頭拿出一套便服。鴨舌帽、明黃色的花夾克跟過大的褲子。他穿上衣服後看著鏡子裡頭的自己，分明是要奔三的年紀，他卻硬是透著股稚氣的痞味。

他吹了聲口哨，挑了下眉，然後拿出頸間那條他戴了二十多年的項鍊，吻了下墜飾。

「祝我好運，哈利。」


	3. Chapter 3

伊格西混在一群下課的學生中，打了個噴嚏。

根據梅林的資料，安娜‧米勒待會兒還有一堂文學課。他揉了揉鼻子，這時已經九月入秋，洛杉磯的氣候乾燥，讓習慣倫敦陰冷的他無法適應。

有不少學生坐在草坪上，他們成群結黨地在一塊兒聊天，還有幾對情侶依偎在樹下，吸著同一支菸。伊格西看似漫不經心地掃過他們，其實已經將所有人在心裡過濾一遍：那群笑倒在地上的是運動員，他推測是足球隊員；至於其他人也都是大同小異，沒有什麼需要特別在意的地方。

伊格西低頭看了看錶，估摸著也該是時間到安娜上課的教室了。他跟著人流走，裝著自己也是個趕堂的學生，神色匆匆，不時對讓路的旁人低聲道謝。

文學院的教室很大，呈台階式，伊格西才剛走進室內就見到安娜那頭顯眼的紅髮。這女孩跟照片上一模一樣，顧盼間帶著股叛逆的味道。她正撐著下巴讀書，身邊沒有別的學生，伊格西動作自然地坐到她旁邊的空位。

這時雖然還沒上課，學生卻早已入坐，正壓低聲音彼此交談。安娜察覺到身邊有人，懶洋洋地抬起眼睛。

「嗨。」伊格西朝她微笑。

安娜沒有搭理他，只瞅了他一眼就繼續低頭看書。

「妳在讀什麼？」伊格西問道，「是不是教授指派的那一本？真糟糕，我還沒讀呢。」

安娜還是沒作聲。

「真希望他今天不要點到我發表感想。」伊格西自顧自地說了下去，「嘿，我叫伊格西，妳是安娜‧米勒，對吧？我注意妳很久了。」

安娜不耐煩地轉過頭來，「我不認識你。」

伊格西微微一笑，道：「現在認識了。」

安娜瞇起眼睛，「聽著，我不知道你在打什麼主意。但是我絕對不想跟你扯上任何關係，別煩我。」

伊格西從她的資料就明白這女孩的個性稱不上溫柔可人，對於這樣的惡言相向倒也不惱，做出一副受傷的模樣，道：「別這樣，我只是想交個朋友。」

「我不需要。」 

伊格西聞言又要說話，上課鈴就響了起來。安娜對他做出噤聲的手勢，再也不看他，而是轉向講台。伊格西順著她的目光看去，只瞧一眼，人就怔住了。他幾乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。

走進教室的是一個身形瘦高的男人，他看來年紀不小了，卻是保養得宜，腰腿筆直。他一頭摻灰的髮一絲不苟地梳至腦後，戴著黑框眼鏡，走路的步子優雅，貓一般地無聲。他的神情嚴肅，不發一語地將公事包放到講台上。

伊格西愣愣地看著男人，腦中一片空白。

「上帝啊，」他喃喃道，「怎麼可能……」

哈利‧哈特早已離開人世，那穿過額心的子彈奪走了他的生命。伊格西至今仍能記得當時的情景，他透過哈利的視角看見一手執槍一手插在褲兜裡頭的范倫廷，冒著煙的槍口，以及蔚藍的天空和一旁微顫的樹影。

也許在哈利剛離開的那幾年，他曾期待過總有一天會突然見到那人會倚著牆，漫不經心地喚著自己的名字，就如他們初見時那般；又或者是出現在黑王子酒吧，和他喝上一杯麥酒。可這些想法在時間的流逝下消失無蹤，他接受哈利已死的事實，也下定決心要成為優秀的特務，別辜負了恩師曾寄託在他身上的期待。

但現在他的內心動搖起來，眼前人與哈利長得幾乎一模一樣，就連皺眉的神態都如出一轍。

神似哈利的男人先是坐到講台上，不發一語地看著仍在兀自交談的學生。他的沉默很快就發揮了效用，所有人漸漸噤了聲，安靜下來。

「我希望你們都讀了我上回指派的書。」男人緩緩地開口，伊格西一聽更是吃驚，這人連聲音都和哈利像得可怕。

「我們這次要談赫胥黎的《天鵝死在許多夏天之後》。誰想發表自己的看法？克萊先生？」

被叫到名字的學生先是抖了下，才開始發言。

伊格西瞪著眼前的這一幕，雖然心裡明白哈利不可能復生──見鬼，就算他復生了也不可能是個英語教授──可他還是無法置信地掐了自己的大腿。

會痛。這一切都不是幻覺。

那個和哈利長相神似的人是真實存在的。

「老天啊。」伊格西又說了一次。他一個勁兒地盯著那個男人，現在發言的是一個華人女孩，她的語速快而急，帶著急欲表現的意味。

「謝謝妳，唐小姐。」教授默默地聽完之後道，「妳說得很好。還有誰也想發表？」

出乎伊格西意外的，安娜舉起了手。

「請說，米勒小姐。」

「先生，」安娜舔了舔唇，有些侷促地，「很抱歉，我還沒看完這本書。但是我想問關於作者賀胥黎這個人。先生，我能不能理解為他是個反對進步科技的人？」她吸了一大口氣，「我是說，我讀了他的《美麗新世界》，裡面說進步讓人性被磨滅，失去自由，沒了藝術及文化……」

「我理解妳的問題。」教授道，「這樣想吧，所謂的進步每個人的觀點不同。妳覺得什麼才是進步？」

「……不用人力？」安娜遲疑道。

教授聞言竟是有些失笑，「很好的想法，米勒小姐。但如果真的不用人力，那還要人類做什麼？我來說說看我的看法吧。我認為赫胥黎反對的不是科技進步，說的是人類自身的進化。人類要怎麼面對發展越來越快的科技取決於自己，而當這種進化過於快速，自然會有人開始盲從，變成《美麗新世界》那般模樣。妳明白我的意思嗎？」

安娜點點頭，「明白了，先生。謝謝你。」

伊格西雖然吃驚於教授和哈利神似的長相，可冷靜下來，觀察他一陣之後倒也明白那畢竟是不同的兩個人。相較於哈利的優雅凌厲，這位教授卻是有些刻薄的。他看人的目光冷漠，極具戒心，帶著書卷氣，卻一點也不溫文。也許在他人看來這教授的禮儀及態度無處可挑，可伊格西卻覺得他身上透著股矛盾的味道在。

是個複雜的人。他想。

教授結束與安娜的問答，又點了下一個學生。安娜舒了口氣，又低頭翻起書來。

伊格西可沒忘記自己身上的任務，他湊近安娜，道：「妳的問題很有趣。」

安娜沒有回話，只瞟了他一眼。

「如果要我說的話，我倒是挺同意赫胥黎。科技的確會帶來人性的消滅。就像毒品一樣。」

安娜猛地瞪大眼睛，她轉過頭來，神色蒼白地看著伊格西。

「妳想想，現在的毒品有多麼進步。從以前的鴉片到現在的冰毒，不也在進化嘛。」伊格西道，裝作沒看到安娜的表情。「吸毒過多會導致人上癮，甚至死亡。妳知道有一種毒品叫鱷魚嗎？那也是進步後的玩意兒，在俄羅斯南方很流行。吸了之後人的身體會慢慢腐爛，傷口發綠，看著跟鱷魚一樣，幾乎沒了人樣。」

他朝安娜咧嘴一笑，「妳瞧，科技進步真可怕，是不是？」

安娜幾乎要發起抖來，「我不明白你在說什麼。」

「哦，妳一定明白。」伊格西說，「我聽說妳那裡有很特別的藥，是不是？」

安娜沒有回話，只死死瞪著他。

「我知道有個派對會提供特別的毒品，但是我不知道要怎麼參加。妳能不能告訴我？」

安娜的胸口大力起伏，顯然情緒十分激動。過了好一會兒，她才擠出一句：「我現在要上課。」

伊格西還是笑，「那我們下課再談。」

喬治瞪了眼教室右後方的那對男女。

安娜‧米勒正在和她左手邊的男孩竊竊私語。喬治雖沒有硬性規定學生上課不能私自交談，但是大部分的人都會自我約束，保持上課的秩序。若說是一般的交換幾句話喬治倒還能忍受，可米勒身邊的男孩不停說話，就是壓低聲音也引起了他的注意。

他把書往講桌一放，朗聲道：「這樣吧，我們今天不談赫胥黎了。我們來談談恐懼。」

他掃視自己的學生，肯尼‧波特一雙晶亮的藍眼睛直盯著他。凱文擁有燦爛的金髮及清澈的藍眼，是個典型的美式美少年。喬治記起來了，就是這孩子來向他要地址，說是要拜訪他，跟他談談。

沒什麼好談的。喬治一點兒也不願意跟他談。事實上，喬治不想跟任何人說話。他只想要待在家裡頭，繼續做那個無法處理冷凍麵包，會把墨水撒在床單上的老糊塗。

他深吸一口氣，開口道：「什麼是恐懼？」

他一邊說一邊發現方才跟米勒說話的男孩住了嘴，正聚精會神地看著自己。那男孩的長相十分普通，短臉寬額，卻意外地耐看。他衣著花俏，頭上戴著頂鴨舌帽。

真沒禮貌。喬治暗想。這就是現在的年輕人，為了美觀不在意禮儀，以為足夠惹眼就是好，殊不知在別人眼裡就是個傻瓜。就好像很久以前，他穿了件花襯衫，結果被吉姆笑了好一陣子。

「這衣服不適合你，老傢伙。太花了。」當時的吉姆笑道，從旁挑了件素白的高領毛衣，「喏，穿這個。這才適合你。」

喬治已經記不清後來他有沒有換上那件毛衣了。就連那件花襯衫的下場他也忘得一乾二淨。似乎是被吉姆丟掉了？還是被他自己偷偷藏在衣櫃？

喬治恍惚起來。他又產生了那種無法控制身體的錯覺，他的嘴分明在動，憤憤地說著世人的恐懼多麼愚蠢，可他心裡頭卻是平靜無波。他就像一個旁觀者，看著自己高談闊論，卻無法消化說出口的每一個字。

阻止那具身體繼續自作主張說話的是下課鈴。

喬治猛一眨眼，閉上了嘴。

他又能控制自己了。

他看著那群顯然被他的言論嚇著了的學生，反倒生出了種成就感。看，他能夠讓這些只懂得看手機及電腦，被高科技產品所控制的年輕人露出這種表情。

他頓了頓，才緩緩地道：「今天就到這裡。」


	4. Chapter 4

當那男孩坐到隔壁的位子上時，安娜‧米勒感到十分不自在。

她討厭男人。她這輩子從沒對任何一個異性有過好感。對於男人，她的印象是骯髒而自私的。但她沒有把這事放在心，她正趕著把教授指派的書籍看完，這禮拜她忙得沒有任何時間可以讀書。她原本打算無視身旁這人，但他卻開口搭話了。

她並沒有搭理他，可這人不知怎地，自顧自喋喋不休，害得她無法專心讀書。而她一回答，這人明顯更來勁兒了，越發吵人。

最後是上課鈴救了她，鈴聲一響，她就示意這人住嘴。

這門課程是少數她真正有興趣的，她十分重視每一堂課。她從小就喜歡文學，立志要成為一名作家。可事實是，她似乎沒有任何寫作天賦，過去常常被退稿，高中時的英語分數更是低得可怕。

但她一點兒也不氣餒。她相信只要夠努力，總有一天，自己能夠寫出動人的小說。所以她把握每一次上文學課的機會，近乎飢渴地吸取所有知識。

福克納教授是少數她較不反感的異性之一。他的談吐優雅，從不會唐突地打斷他人發表，而是靜靜地聽完之後才會開始評論。他不似其他教授會固執地堅持己論，逼迫學生接受個人論點，而是會細心地去明白所有人的想法。

安娜挺喜歡上他的課，這也是她難得會發言的一門課。就在她舉手發問完，得到回答後，身旁的男孩又靠過來說話了。

安娜本以為他又是要說些無關緊要的話，沒想要理他，怎料他一開口就讓她心神不寧，慌張起來。

這個人知道毒品的事情。她的心跳加速，手心出汗，努力做出平靜的樣子，竭力否認。她可不能露出任何馬腳，被人發現這件事情。

「恐懼，」福克納教授的聲音不大，卻清晰得驚人，「才是我們真正的敵人。」

安娜一聽，覺得方才那種恐慌感又回來了。她的呼吸急促，連指尖都在發抖。她惴惴不安地看了眼身旁的人。

「恐懼正在控制我們，也成為他人控制我們的手段──」

就連安娜也不明白自己為何如此驚惶。恐懼的原因是什麼？她想起福克納不久前才說過的話，少數族群因為莫須有的威脅為世人所排擠，只要你與主流群體有任何不同之處，就會被貼上標籤，遭到社會的放逐。

安娜從不覺得自己有什麼特別的地方。但有的時候，她會感到不被任何人所理解的孤獨感，好似整個世界都在漠視她。

除了瑪姬。那個漂亮的金髮女孩全心全意地對待她，包容她的一切。

「……害怕變老，孤獨一人。」這是福克納教授說的最後一句話。

她突然有些想哭。唯一與她心意相通的人已經不在了。

安娜不知道那是不是自己的錯覺，可在一瞬間，她覺得福克納教授的面容蒼老許多。

一下課，福克納教授就快步走出教室。其他學生也沒有多加逗留，這時學校已經沒有課程了，他們全都急著離開。安娜正要把書放進背包裡，隔壁自稱伊格西的男孩就湊了過來，突然之間與異性如此靠近，嚇得她手一抖，書掉到地上。

「抱歉。」伊格西邊說邊彎下腰，幫她把書撿起來。

安娜眼神戒備地看著他，拿過書，沒有開口。

「妳現在要跟我談談了嗎？」伊格西問道。

安娜深吸一口氣，道：「聽著，我不知道你誤會了什麼，但是我真的不知道任何跟毒品或派對有關的事情。」

「嘿，別這樣。」伊格西說，「妳一定知道些什麼。」

「我不知道。」安娜斬釘截鐵地道。

「安娜──」

「我不認識你。我根本從沒見過你。」安娜的語氣強硬，「你如果想吸毒或參加什麼奇怪的派對，請便。但跟我沒有任何關係。」

她頓了頓，又道：「你別再煩我了。」

說完，她也不等伊格西回話，就轉身離開。

伊格西站在空教室裡頭，打開了耳機連線。

他原本就沒指望會如此輕易地得到情報，安娜這樣的態度也在他的意料之中。他調了下耳機的位置，幾秒鐘的雜訊後聽見了街道嘈雜的聲音。他方才在安娜的書上黏了個竊聽器。

看來安娜正在過馬路。伊格西判斷，然後又撥通了梅林的線道。

「嘿，梅林。別忙著泡咖啡了，幫我個忙。」

梅林沒有回話，只哼了聲。

「幫我定位竊聽器的位置。」

梅林還是不語，從他那兒傳來敲打鍵盤的聲響。伊格西微微笑了，第無數次慶幸自己擁有這麼可靠的夥伴。

不一會兒，就聽梅林道：「弄好了。」

「謝了，梅林。下次見面的時候我泡咖啡給你喝。」

梅林沉默了會，道：「我沒有那麼愛喝咖啡。」

伊格西笑了，還沒回話，就聽梅林又道：「伊格西，那日子又要到了。」

伊格西的笑容瞬間從臉上消失，道：「我知道。我會盡快處理完這件事情。」

「伊格西，我沒有要催你的意思……」

「我明白，梅林。」伊格西的語氣平靜，「是我自己想要回去。」

他自然知道梅琳說的是哪一天。那是哈利離開這世界的日子。

每年哈利的忌日，他都會到哈利墓前，報告自己的近況。最開始的前幾年，他會邊落淚邊說，後來時間一久，他已經能夠對那冰冷的墓碑笑得開朗。他從來沒有缺席過，就是有任務也會盡快完成，為的就是能夠讓哈利看見他現在的模樣。

有一次他在任務中受了極重的傷，不顧梅林跟蘿西的勸阻，還是拄著拐杖趕到哈利墓前。他還記得那天下了雨，打在繃帶上，又冷又疼。可他面上卻是笑著的。他像個孩子一樣埋怨發疼的傷口，心裡頭卻一點兒不滿都沒有。與之相反地，他滿心感激。

他十分感謝哈利給了他成為金士曼的機會，不然他現在也許還在倫敦某個街頭無所事事。

「對了，梅林。」他突然開口道，「我今天見到一個人。」

他舔舔乾燥的嘴唇，想起今天那坐在講台上的男人。

「是大學裡頭的一名教授。他長得跟哈利幾乎一模一樣。」

「……什麼？」

「我是說真的，梅林，他們兩個像得可怕，雙胞胎似的。嘿，告訴我，哈利有沒有任何兄弟？」伊格西打趣道。

「這我可以跟你保證，加拉哈德，沒有。」

「那就是巧合了。」伊格西道。

梅林那兒安靜了會兒，又道：「哈利已經不在了，伊格西。」

「我知道，梅林。」伊格西的手習慣性地撫上垂在鎖骨的墜飾，「我沒有把他當成哈利。我能保證，除了長相，他跟哈利完全不一樣。」

「我該繼續蒐集情報了，梅林。」伊格西道，「你放心吧，我很快就能處理完這任務。」

他說完，沒等梅林回話，就斷了連線。

被掛了通話的梅林皺起眉頭，他手邊的咖啡早就冷了，聞起來又苦又澀。

他不是不明白伊格西的心情，也清楚當初那衝動的孩子已經在歲月的磨礪下成熟起來，但他還是會不自覺地擔心起這年輕的加拉哈德。

伊格西是個心軟的人。這話是哈利告訴他的。

也許他會擁有巧妙的身手，豐沛的知識，無懈可擊的禮儀，成為一個頂尖的特務，可在內心深處，伊格西十分溫柔。如果不是因為這樣的性子，他不會為了母親及妹妹忍氣吞聲，不會為了一隻狗捨棄前程。

一個溫柔的人，自然重情。

梅林和哈利相識數十年，卻也沒像伊格西那般每年對著個墓碑報告自己的生活。這倒不是他認為沒必要到哈利墓前，反而是因為他明白依著哈利的個性，他不會希望別人會對他有所留戀。

梅林想起在許多年前，伊格西的父親在任務中殉職，在一片煙硝中哈利拉下面罩，咒罵了聲之後眼神複雜地看著倒在地上的人。他雖然沒有表現出多少情緒，梅林還是能夠看出他的懊悔。

但哈利沒有把他的悔恨表現出來。相反地，他十分冷靜地處理這件事情，態度與之前無異。

對於哈利而言，唯有活著，才有未來。

他把自己的愧疚藏在內心深處，直到多年後從警局保出那個毛躁的小夥子，才開始他的懺悔。

說來有趣，分明是一對師徒，哈利和伊格西對於感情的表現卻大相逕庭。哈利冷靜而自持，伊格西則如火一般猛烈，認定了的事情就不會改變主意。梅林明白，就算哈利已經不在了，伊格西心裡頭還是十分依賴他。

有許多次，休息中的伊格西會纏著梅林，要他說關於哈利的事情。好似他要把哈利過去的所有經歷都記在心裡頭，慢慢回味。

伊格西看似已經對於哈利的死釋懷，卻還是活在有哈利的回憶裡頭。

梅林嘆了口氣，伊格西的狀況他看在眼裡，卻只能乾焦急。他拿起杯子又要喝，在即將入口的時候才記起這咖啡已經涼了。他可喝不習慣冷咖啡。他站起身子，準備再泡一杯咖啡。

熱水澆過濾紙，白煙緩緩升起，他的鏡片開始起霧。他拿下眼鏡，擦了擦之後重新戴上。

他嗅著咖啡的香氣，咕噥道：「我才沒有這麼愛喝咖啡。」


	5. Chapter 5

喬治躺在床上，瞪著天花板。

外頭的天已經大亮，川克斯家的克里斯托佛胡亂大叫的聲音吵得他頭疼。今天是週六，艾娃不會來整理屋子。

冰箱裡似乎又只剩下麵包了。

喬治試著閉上眼睛，想要繼續入睡，卻無法平靜下來。他不知怎地心裡焦躁，只好忿忿地下床，連眼鏡也沒戴上就往浴室去。

昨晚他夢見了吉姆。夢裡頭的吉姆躺在雪地上，眼睛睜著，瞳孔上被凍出了層灰白的薄幕。雪紛紛落到他身上，就連睫毛也沾了些。他的肢體不自然地扭曲，冷得僵硬，被冰封了似地。他是個英俊的男人，就是失去生命也依然迷人，喬治伏身親吻他冰冷的唇，嚐到了血的腥氣及淡淡的腐臭味。.

這可不吉姆平時的味道。他應該是溫暖而清爽的，帶著點兒檸檬香，就像──就像喬治手中正拿著的這條牙膏。

那是吉姆選的牌子，他倆一塊兒用了十多年都沒有換過。

喬治瞪著鏡子裡滿嘴泡沫的自己。一個神情陰鬱的老男人，雙眼無神，面部線條太過緊繃。他用毛巾胡亂擦了把臉，分明是剛醒來的人，卻是滿臉憔悴。

新的一天。他想。

他拖著步子到了廚房，一打開冰箱，比預料中的好一些，除了一條冷凍麵包之外還有一顆蘋果。牛奶倒是沒了。他削了蘋果，不想再費精力跟麵包搏鬥，給自己泡了杯黑咖啡。

就在他端著一盤蘋果跟咖啡到客廳時，電話鈴聲突然響了起來。他反射性地去看家庭電話，卻沒見任何顯示，這才後知後覺地想起這是手機來電。他原本是想無視鈴聲的，但打電話的人似乎不肯放棄，響了許久。

他試著在這噪音中享受早餐，卻是無法平靜。最後他不耐煩地翻了個白眼，循著鈴聲在床頭櫃上找到手機，一接起來就聽見老友的聲音：「早安，喬。希望我沒有打擾到你。」

「沒有，夏莉。我正閒著。」

「很好。我還怕我太早了呢。」

「不早了，夏莉。現在已經……」他看了眼鬧鐘，該死，才早上七點而已，「七點了。」

誰能告訴他為什麼克里斯托佛‧川克斯，這令他恨透了的小孩，能夠在這樣早的時間就開始鬼吼鬼叫？

「夏莉，妳找我有什麼事情？」

「哦，對了，喬。」夏莉似乎在抽菸，猛地吸了好大一口氣，「我想問你今天有沒有空？我們可以出去吃中飯。」

喬治不加思索地道：「沒空。」

夏莉的語氣聽起來十分失望，「這樣啊。」

「抱歉，夏莉。」喬治一點兒歉意都沒有地道，「我今天跟別人有約了。下次吧。」

「好吧。」

「哦，還有……夏莉？」

「怎麼了，喬？」

「以後都打家裡電話，好嗎？我不習慣用手機。」

夏莉笑了起來，她的笑聲沙啞，帶著股慵懶的味道。

「喬，你太古板了。要跟著時代進步，嗯？」

喬治從鼻子噴了口氣。他可不習慣用這些高科技產品，也一點兒都沒打算要去熟悉它們。

夏莉似乎被打開了話匣子，想要跟他細數高科技的好處。但喬治對這話題沒有任何興趣，草草幾句話就打發了她。夏莉明明年紀不小了，卻總是想要跟年輕人一樣。她用最先進的手機，學習使用通訊軟體，甚至還跟著潮流聽搖滾音樂。她不服老，但每次喬治跟她見面，她說的都是過去的事情。

他今天可沒有興致聽她抱怨前夫跟兒子。

喬治回到客廳，正打算繼續享用他的咖啡和蘋果，門鈴突然響了起來。他重重地嘆了口氣，把咖啡杯放到桌上。

他在開門前先整了整身上的睡袍，然後扭開門把。一開門，對著他的就是黑黝黝的槍口。克里斯托佛舉著小水槍，瞄準他的臉。蘇珊‧川克斯笑容滿面地牽著自己的兒子，道：「早安，喬治。」

喬治不著痕跡地瞪了眼克里斯托佛，「早安，蘇珊。」

「我剛剛看到你從窗子前面經過，所以想你一定醒了，應該沒有打擾到你吧？」蘇珊道。

這麼問有誰會說出實話。喬治不耐地想。

「沒有，蘇珊，妳沒有打擾到我。」他說。

「那就好。」蘇珊說，「我想問你，今晚有空嗎？我們要辦烤肉會。」

又是烤肉會。喬治幾乎要當場翻白眼了──這地方怎麼一天到晚都在辦烤肉會。

「謝謝妳的邀請，蘇珊。」喬治盡可能地彬彬有禮，他又生出那種無法控制身體的錯覺，「但是我今晚已經有安排了。下次吧。」

「這樣啊。」蘇珊點點頭，「那我不打擾你了。再見，喬治。」

「再見，蘇珊。」喬治應道。

克里斯托佛偷偷地扣下板機，幾滴水濺到了喬治身上。蘇珊沒有看到兒子的惡作劇，牽著他就要走。

喬治的臉上帶著笑，腦袋裡頭卻在幻想克里斯托佛被尿狠潑的模樣。他剛關上門，立刻就沒了表情。他看著空曠的屋內，一時之間腦袋空白。

他不知道自己接下來要做什麼。

伊格西的生活十分規律，自從當了金士曼之後他固定在早上六點起床，然後做些肌肉訓練，再出去慢跑。

這幾天他先後拜訪了住在橡木街上的人家，試著取得些有用的資訊，可問出來的東西都大同小異，所有人都把錯推到安娜身上，說是她害了瑪姬。

他也拜訪過布朗家，眼眶發紅的布朗太太同樣哽咽著說安娜‧米勒是一切的罪魁禍首。

他唯一沒見過面的就是橡木街盡頭的那戶人家了。他原本想去拜訪，但是那棟房子的燈總是暗著，就是下午時候去按門鈴也是無人回應。他問過蘇珊那裡住的是什麼人，她的態度十分曖昧，只含糊地說是個獨居的中年男人。

他連著幾天竊聽安娜的生活，沒有發現到任何可疑之處。這女孩十分自律，不會去酒吧喝酒跳舞，也不會在晚上八點之後外出。但這還不能消去她的嫌疑。她在聽見毒品相關話題時候的態度動搖得太過明顯，想讓人不起疑也難。

伊格西做完體操，準備出去慢跑。他一出屋子，就見蘇珊牽著兒子克里斯托佛走回家。

「早安，伊格西。」蘇珊一看到他就揚起笑容。

「早，蘇珊。」伊格西蹲下身子，揉了把克里斯托佛的頭髮，「你也早，克里斯托佛。」

回應他的是直接噴到臉上的水。

克里斯托佛一邊朝他噴水一邊咯咯笑。

「克里斯托佛，」蘇珊雖然語帶責備，但她臉上依然帶笑，「不可以這樣。」

「沒關係，蘇珊。他正是調皮的年紀。」伊格西道。

他並不排斥接觸小孩，甚至是被他們當作大玩具也無所謂。跟這些孩子們相處能夠讓他想起遠在家鄉的妹妹黛西。

「對了，伊格西，你今晚有空嗎？我們要辦烤肉會。」蘇珊問。

伊格西可不會放過這個可以接觸到所有人的機會，他笑道：「有空。謝謝妳的邀請，蘇珊。」

「太好了。我們所有人都很歡迎你搬來橡木街。」蘇珊道，「我該回去處理家務了，今晚見？」

「今晚見。」伊格西回道。

與蘇珊道別之後，伊格西開始沿著街道慢跑。他戴著耳機，隨時注意安娜的行動。耳機那頭十分安靜，看來她還在睡覺。

伊格西並不打算再跟安娜接觸一次。這女孩的戒心相當重，兩人交談的時候她眼裡全是戒備，唯有在閱讀時表情才柔和下來。只是如果她那兒遲遲未有行動，伊格西就必須採取別的辦法了。

無論如何，他都要趕在哈利的忌日之前回去。

伊格西跑步的路線是固定的，來回大概一個小時。他跑回橡木街時正是八點整，太陽已經完全出來了，照在身上暖洋洋的，十分舒服。他在鄰近家門時從褲袋拿出鑰匙，順便習慣性地看了眼橡木街盡頭的那棟屋子。

拜訪這麼多次都未見人來應門，讓他對那屋子的主人起了好奇心。他原本以為這次會像之前一般，不會看到任何人，怎料這一瞧，就心頭一驚。

是那個長相神似哈利的男人。

他一大清早就穿著筆挺的西裝，拿著公事包，似乎要去工作。他的一舉一動都從容不徐，帶著渾然天成的優雅。

伊格西的心跳加速起來。他明知道這人不是哈利，卻在不知不覺間將兩人做了比較。

他不是哈利。他告訴自己。

不管這人和哈利有多麼相像，神態卻是截然不同的。這人並不是那為了世界和平奔波一生的特務。瞧，他穿的甚至不是牛津鞋。

伊格西並沒有在見到這人之後做出調查。只要他想，他可以得到這人的所有情報，但他卻沒有採取任何行動。他只是記著，這個世界上有個和哈利幾乎一模一樣的人。

但無論再怎麼像……

都不會是他所認識的那個人。

那人鎖好門，沿著鋪著紅磚的路緩緩走來。他面無表情，步伐不疾不徐，眼看就要走近伊格西。

伊格西明知道自己該進屋子了，身體卻被定在原地，愣愣地看著那人。

中年男人在離他幾步之遙的地方停了下來，眨眨眼睛之後打開公事包。他從包裡拿出一個眼鏡盒，低頭將眼鏡戴上。

伊格西在他抬起臉的瞬間屏住呼吸。他戴的是一副黑框眼鏡。

多麼相像。

接下來的幾秒對於伊格西來說一片混亂。

他在腦子反應過來之前就動作起來，他一把抓住男人的臂膀，力道之大令指節發白。他瞪著男人的臉，張開嘴就要說話，卻在那個名字出口之前回過神來。他猛地放開手。

「抱歉。」他吶吶地道，「我……」

男人眉頭微皺地看著他。老天，就連眉毛的弧度都那麼相似。

「我認錯人了，真的十分抱歉。」伊格西說，他在心中暗罵自己的愚蠢。已經要三十歲的人了，做事還是這樣毛躁。

「抱歉。」他又說了一次，「祝你有個美好的一天，先生。」

男人只淡淡地道：「沒關係。」

說完，他沒再看伊格西，轉身就走。

伊格西愣愣地看著他走遠的背影。


	6. Chapter 6

喬治決定去買些食物跟酒。

他原本打算做簡單的打扮，一件翻領上衣跟長褲，結果等他反應過來，他已經穿著一套西裝了。他懷疑有人在他身上動了手腳，讓他被一隻無形遙控器操控。不然怎麼會有那麼多次，他都無法隨心所欲地控制自己的身體。

走出橡木街就有一家超市在轉角。他走了一段路之後才後知後覺地發現，自己沒有戴上眼鏡。他的手上提著公事包──又是個他沒有任何印象的舉動。幸好眼鏡就在公事包裡頭，他低頭戴上，忽地臂上一痛，甫抬眼就見到一張似曾相識的臉。

是個年輕人，頭髮亂蓬蓬地，穿著運動衫和短褲。他見過這人，卻想不起是何時何地。

這年輕人的神情是驚喜的，一雙眼睛晶亮地盯著他，連嘴角都帶著笑。他張口似乎要說話，卻瞬間閉上嘴，笑容也消失了。他放開喬治，面色蒼白。

「抱歉，我……我認錯人了。」

喬治皺起眉頭。他沒有說話，默默地看著這慌張的年輕人。

他還是想不起來自己在哪兒見過這人。

「沒關係。」他說。

年輕人聞言擠出一抹笑。

喬治不願意與他多作交談──事實上，他不願意與任何人交談──對年輕人點了下頭之後，他轉身離開。

他又走了會兒，才猛地記起自己在哪兒見過那張臉。

是那個與安娜‧米勒在課堂上說話的男孩。

哈利一向是強大而自信的，就算是面對槍口依然冷靜自若。在伊格西的印象中，恩師是個不懂得恐懼為何物的人。在一片槍林彈雨之中，哈利也能夠神色怡然地踩著閒適的步子全身而退。

伊格西一進屋就直奔浴室，他打開蓮蓬頭，沒有調水溫，讓冷水直接灑在身上。

那個人不是哈利。

他想起之前聽過的那堂課，面無表情的教授說起了恐懼。中年的男人在說話時看似平靜，實則眼裡卻帶著惶恐，似乎正在警戒無形的威脅。那絕對不是哈利會有的神情。

伊格西心裡明白，哈利不可能會起死回生。他親眼見到哈利的毫無生氣的模樣，那是他拯救世界之後，金士曼的美國分部將前任加拉哈德的屍體運回英國。

躺著的男人沒有任何生氣，看起來就跟睡著了似的。當時的伊格西看著哈利，強忍著眼淚，不允許自己在恩師面前哭泣。

哈利可不會想見到他懦弱的模樣。

伊格西給了自己狠狠一巴掌。他關了水，走出浴室。腦袋終於冷靜下來了，他深吸一口氣，正要穿上衣服，耳機那頭就傳來了安娜的聲音。

她正在跟人爭執。是個男人，伊格西判斷這人年紀不大，說話的語調帶著一股子痞氣。

「聽著，我不覺得現在是個好時機……」安娜說。

「這不是妳能決定的，安娜。」

「但是我……」

「別說了。害死那女孩的是妳，不是我。我沒必要因為妳的過錯承受損失。」

從安娜的衛星定位來看，她正待在家裡頭。伊格西一邊注意她和男人的對話，一邊趕出門。從兩人的對話來看，男人與這次的案件有著一定的關係。他要盡快趕到安娜那兒，看能不能從那男人身上得到情報。

從橡木街到安娜家需要約莫十五分鐘的車程，伊格西叫了輛計程車，要求司機盡快地開到目的地。

「我女朋友剛剛甩了我，你能不能開快點？我想去跟她談談。」他故作慌張，「我怕她出門。」

司機從後視鏡瞧了他一眼，穿著皺巴巴衣服的年輕人，連頭髮都還帶著濕意，可見這人有多麼焦急。

「冷靜點，年輕人。」中年的胖司機樂呵呵地說，「我會開快些的。勸你一句，你乾著急也沒有用。女人啊，翻臉是很快的。」

伊格西皺著眉頭，沒有回話。他正專注在安娜和男人的對話上。他們倆人的爭執沒有繼續下去，而是時不時地交談幾句。安娜似乎對這男人十分順從，除了最開始之外，那男人說的每句話她都是應和的態度。

胖司機在途中話說個不停，他人看來笨重遲鈍，開車的技術卻是不錯，硬生生將十五分鐘的車程縮短至十分鐘。伊格西付了錢，朝他露出一個微笑：「不用找了。」

安娜的住處是棟老舊的公寓，連陽台都沒有，衣服全都掛在窗子外。她的經濟狀況並不好，她從十八歲就搬出舅舅家，接了各種打工賺取生活費跟學費。

伊格西的運氣很好，才剛到公寓門口，那男人就決定離開了。伊格西躲在一旁的暗巷中，看著安娜和男人一塊兒走到街上。安娜的神情和往常一般，面無表情，眼神陰鬱。

倒是那男人和伊格西原本所預料的不同，竟是穿著一身西裝，梳了個整齊的髮型，個子不高，身形纖瘦。伊格西沒見到他的正臉。

安娜還是背著她那個髒兮兮的書包，如伊格西所想，她隨身帶著那本書。安娜是個很認真的學生，只要有空閒時間，她一定會拿出書來讀。

安娜和男人沒有叫車，而是並肩走在街上。這街區居民的素質不似橡木街那樣好，環境清潔差勁，伊格西有幾次差點踩到路上的口香糖或嘔吐物。他跟在兩人身後，盡可能地隱藏自己的行蹤。他尾隨他們十多分鐘，最後來到一處陳舊的廢棄車庫。

「安娜，妳知道自己該做什麼吧？」男人問。

安娜鎮定地點點頭，「我知道，梅森。」

「很好。」梅森說，「去吧。」

安娜走近車庫，拉開沉重的鐵門。裡頭一片黑暗，她一驚，察覺到不對勁，才回過頭，就聽見一聲悶哼，梅森緩緩軟倒在地上，他手裡是一把槍。她吃驚地看著站在梅森身邊的青年。她記得這人，自稱為伊格西，曾經在文學課上和她搭話。

伊格西朝著她微笑，語氣輕快地道：「他剛剛想要開槍，所以我就，妳知道的，阻止了他。」

她眼神驚惶地看著他，「你怎麼會在這裡？」

「如果我說散步，妳信不信？」

安娜瞪起眼睛。

伊格西又是咧嘴一笑。

「我可以跟妳說明……但這兒可不是個說話的好地方，不是嗎？」

安娜帶著伊格西到自己的住處。她的家很小，東西又多，雖然她盡力保持清潔，定期整理，卻還是顯得雜亂不堪。她沒有給伊格西泡茶，也沒有任何要招待他的意思。她一點也不信任這個人。

伊格西扶著暈過去的梅森，毫不溫柔地將他丟到沙發上，然後坐了下來。

安娜沒有坐下，她戒備地看著伊格西。

「你到底是什麼人？」她問。

「來幫助妳的人。」伊格西答道，「我也要問妳，妳是什麼人？」

他的態度突然咄咄逼人起來，「安娜‧米勒。妳跟瑪姬‧布朗是最好的朋友，但是所有人都咬定是妳害死了她。」

一聽到瑪姬的名字，安娜的臉就變得毫無血色。

「他們都說妳跟毒品有關。」

「……他們是誰？」

「這不重要。」伊格西說，「重要的是，妳到底跟這件事情有沒有關係。還有，這個人是誰？」

安娜沉默下來，不說話。她咬著嘴唇，盯著自己的手指。

「嘿。」伊格西放軟語調，「妳可以相信我。我真的是來幫助妳的。」

「你為什麼要幫助我？」安娜反問。

伊格西站起身，安娜反射性地後退一步。她的手在口袋裡摸索，想要拿出帶著的迷你瑞士刀。

「妳看見那面鏡子了沒有？」伊格西指著牆壁上的掛鏡。

安娜順著他的手指看去，見到自己憔悴的臉。她的紅髮黯淡，雙眼無神。

「妳在鏡子裡面看到了什麼？」

安娜從鏡中發現伊格西正緩緩地走近自己。他停在她身後幾步之遙的地方。

「一個跟蹤狂。」她譏誚地說。

伊格西皺起臉，「我可不是跟蹤狂。」

「妳知道我看見什麼嗎？」他說，「一個好女孩。一個因為朋友離開而痛苦不已的女孩。」

安娜瞪著鏡子裡頭的他。

「妳知道些什麼。」伊格西說，「妳可以告訴我。」

安娜垂下眼睛。

「妳跟瑪姬的感情很好，是不是？我不相信妳會慫恿她去吸毒。」

伊格西的眼神誠摯。

「我相信妳，安娜。」

安娜先是沒有任何動作，然後突地蹲了下來。她把臉埋在手裡，環抱住自己。她哭了起來。她的聲音不大，都是些細碎的嗚咽，眼淚卻是與之相反，流得極兇。

伊格西把手搭到她的肩膀上，沒有開口，只是靜靜地陪著她。

安娜不知道自己哭了多久，最後她抽抽噎噎地道：「瑪姬……瑪姬她……」

「我原來叫瑪姬不要去的。但是她說怕我一個人有危險，就偷偷跟著我。」

安娜想起那天晚上，她在壅擠的派對中兜售毒品，寸步難行，好不容易擠出一條路，就見到在吧台旁的瑪姬。瑪姬的頭髮是散著的，她極力推拒著身旁的男人，卻被壓制住。

沒有任何人要對她伸出援手。安娜喚著她的名字，趕著要過去，周圍的人卻遮住了視線。等她終於來到吧台邊，瑪姬已經不在了。

她發瘋似地尋找瑪姬，卻是徒勞無功。她最後甚至跑去瑪姬家，不顧布朗太太不歡迎的表情。

瑪姬並沒有回家。

她再次見到瑪姬是在兩天後，金髮的女孩笑著對她露出雪白的臂膀，上頭有著兩、三個針孔。

「妳看，安娜，」瑪姬用唱歌似地語調說，神情恍惚，「這玩意兒真讓人舒服。」

安娜看見瑪姬這般模樣，眼淚就流了出來。

後來，瑪姬對這毒品上了癮，不時要求安娜提供藥物給她。如果安娜拒絕，瑪姬就會自己跑到派對上，和不同的男人廝混以取到毒品。安娜在不得已的情況之下，開始固定給瑪姬毒品。

「是我害死了她。」安娜哭著說，她試著把自己的身子縮得更小。

伊格西不發一語地聽著。

「她死的那天我們有見面，她又在跟我要毒。」安娜抖著嘴唇，「我……我失控了，我叫她不要煩我，說我從來不把她當作朋友……」

「我很後悔，我跟她說的最後一句話竟然那麼可怕。」

伊格西抿起唇。他又何嘗不是如此。

他還記得跟哈利分別時的那次爭執。那永遠是他心頭上的一根刺。


	7. Chapter 7

蘇珊的嘴唇有點乾。她咋了咋嘴，拿起一旁的果汁喝了口。

烤肉會已經開始一段時間了，又是男人們聚在一起，默默地烤肉喝酒，女人們閒話家常。

她們今天談的是新的住戶，伊格西‧庫克。

「庫克先生是個好人。」史密斯太太少見地主動開口，「他來拜訪的時候，送了我一瓶好酒，光看年份就能想像價格有多可怕！」

「他也送了我家一瓶。」蘇珊說，「我家那口子，他一喝就停不下來。」

「庫克先生真是個大方的人。他的工作是什麼？」泰勒太太問。

蘇珊搖搖頭道：「我不知道。好像是份不錯的工作？他第一次來拜訪的時候可是穿著一套西裝，那材質光看就知道價格一定不便宜。」

「庫克先生挺神秘的。」哈里斯太太插話道，「他對每個人都很溫和，但是也沒看過他跟誰特別好。」

「他才搬來沒多久。」蘇珊說，「我早上有邀請他來烤肉會，大概等會兒就會來了。」

「剛說人就到。」史密斯太太笑道。幾個女人同時轉頭去看，就見到伊格西抱著一箱啤酒，面上帶著笑地走來。這年輕人今天穿著件翻領上衣跟休閒褲，沒有像之前那般特意梳起頭髮，看來稚氣許多。一對上眼，他就對蘇珊笑咧了嘴，露出一口白牙。

「晚安。」他走近她們，「希望我沒有來得太晚。」

「怎麼會。」蘇珊笑道，「我們都在等你呢。」

伊格西放下那箱啤酒，「我不知道該帶什麼過來，就決定帶啤酒了。」

「哦，你真好，伊格西。」蘇珊轉頭朝男人們喚道：「親愛的，伊格西帶啤酒來了！」

她的丈夫正在一邊喝啤酒一邊烤肉，聞言朝這兒瞧了眼，然後走了過來。

「謝了，庫克先生。」他說，「你上次送的酒十分美味。」

「很高興你喜歡。」伊格西道。

「我們正在烤肉。」川克斯先生又道，「不知道你喜不喜歡牛排？」

「哦，我很喜歡。」伊格西說，「謝謝你，川克斯先生。」

蘇珊看著他們兩人笑。她看得出來，自己的丈夫挺喜歡這個新鄰居。要知道，川克斯先生一直以來都挺瞧不起橡木街的其他人，他認為這些人賺得錢比他少，地位沒有他高，平時對著他們都是一副高人一等的神情。

而在所有的鄰居中，他最蔑視的，就是住在盡頭的喬治‧福克納。他總說喬治是個令人作嘔的老玻璃，根本不應該存在這世界上。多虧他，整條橡木街的人都知道喬治是個同性戀。川克斯先生多次言之鑿鑿地說他曾見到喬治和他的伴侶吉姆在後院接吻。

雖說現今對於同志的觀念已經開放許多，但住在這地方的人大多都年紀較大，觀念守舊，一聽喬治的性向和他們不同，就紛紛敬而遠之。

蘇珊打從心底不認同這個看法，她認為喬治是個很好的人。還有吉姆，那個英俊的男人不管對誰都態度親切，舉止大方地讓人無法說出指責他的話。

於是乎，所有的矛頭都指向了喬治。那個寡言、個性古怪的老喬治。

「真令人噁心。」川克斯先生突然道。

伊格西順著他的目光看去，就見到那個穿著西裝的男人。他正經過川克斯家，因著天色已深，看不清神情。

「親愛的，」蘇珊語帶責備，「別這樣。」

「我沒有說錯話。他就是個該死的同性戀，老玻璃──你說是不是，庫克先生？」川克斯先生轉過頭，想繼續與伊格西談話，卻發現他已經不在了。

「庫克先生？」

今天其實也沒那麼糟。

雖然早上發生了不少令人生厭的事情──克里斯托佛的鬼吼鬼叫跟水槍，蘇珊傻兮兮的笑容，還被誤會成別人，但總地來說，還算不壞。

喬治原本打算買完東西就回家的，怎料在超市門口撞著人，買的酒掉到地上，一地的玻璃碎片，還把人家剛買的一盒香菸給浸濕了。他撞到的是個年輕的小夥子，說話時帶著西班牙口音。

穿著緊身上衣的青年叼著菸，嘴唇紅潤豐滿。喬治對他道歉，回到超市裡頭又買了瓶酒跟一包香菸。

青年的五官十分深刻，帶著異國人特有的韻味。他裸露在外的手臂肌肉緊實，古銅色的肌膚油亮。喬治不禁多瞧了幾眼。青年注意到他的目光，笑了起來。

看來他們是同一類人。

他問喬治要不要來根菸。

當時喬治的心情平淡，沒了早些時候的暴躁刻薄。他接下來沒有任何安排，加上對方是個如此英俊的青年，便接受邀請，兩人一起走到外頭的停車場，倚著牆抽菸。

青年看著裊裊上升的白煙，說起了自己的故事。喬治卻是沒有任何東西可以說，說他跟吉姆十六年來的感情？還是他跟夏莉過去在英國的瘋狂事？

喬治並不覺得這些事情有任何值得興味的地方。他臉上帶著體貌性的微笑，直到青年說了一句話，才真正發自內心地笑了起來。

喚作卡洛斯的青年說：「我母親以前常說，情人就像巴士。你只要再等一會兒，另一個人就來了。」

這樣的比喻對於喬治來說是新鮮且有趣的。他從來沒有過這種想法。如果以這比喻作來形容，那他就是搭上一輛名為吉姆的巴士，一坐就坐了十六年。而現在，巴士忽然停了，他被趕下車，孤伶伶地站在一條陌生且看不到盡頭的公路上，不知該何去何從。

還真是趟悲慘的旅程。他自嘲地想，瞇起眼睛，吁出一口煙。

後來他給卡洛斯一些錢，卻沒有要帶人到旅館去的意思。他在臨走前拍了拍青年的肩膀，面上是一抹極淡的微笑。

他只是突如其來地，想對身邊的人好一些。

跟卡洛斯分開之後，喬治也不急著回家，隨便找了間咖啡廳，挑了靠窗的位子。他能夠看到外頭的行人，因著是週六，沒有平時步伐匆匆的上班族，取而代之的是成雙成對情侶或者是一同上街的全家人。他們的全都在笑，整張臉都亮了起來。

喬治只看了窗外一會兒就收回目光。他從公事包裡拿出一本書，講的是關於康德的歷史與哲學研究。他並不喜歡這些硬梆梆的論述，但這類書籍能夠讓他看得最為入神，從而忘記外界的一切。

從吉姆離開他那天起，他就養成了隨身攜帶一本這類書的習慣。

他離開咖啡店已經是幾個小時之後。他沒有料到這本書能讓他專注這麼長的時間。找個地方坐下、閱讀，打發一整天──這天沒有他所想的那麼難熬。

一天即將過去，而他竟然還不覺得無聊。

這可是個極大的進步。相較於吉姆剛離開時，他空虛度日，今天的行程可為充實多了。

喬治久違地感覺到心情放鬆。

瞧，吉姆。他在心中暗道，除了跟你一起躺在沙發上看書，我還能找到別的樂子。

他在結帳的時候對年輕的店員露出一個真心的微笑。

伊格西追上那個男人，心裡頭卻一點兒不明白自己為什麼會做此行動。他今晚本來應該待在川克斯家的後院，盡可能地得到更多有關於瑪姬的情報。但當他回過神來的時候，他已經叫住那人，傻楞楞地盯著人家了。

男人的眼神平淡，一手提著公事包，一手抱著個紙袋，裡頭裝著食物。他面無表情地看著伊格西。

「呃，」伊格西一時之間有些侷促，「很抱歉打擾你，我只是想，也許我能夠為了今天早上的失禮，呃，請你一杯啤酒？」

他也沒給男人回話的時間，又道：「對了，我叫伊格西。伊格西‧庫克，你可以叫我伊格西。我最近才搬來橡木街，很高興認識你。」

男人的表情沒有任何變化。他淡淡地道：「我可不記得我課上有這個名字。」

伊格西愣了愣，「什麼？」

「你跟米勒小姐一起上過課。」男人說，「我很感激你有這樣的心意，但是我想不用了。」

伊格西這才反應過來，原來先前他到大學去找安娜時，就已被這人注意到了。

「抱歉，那天我沒有先問過你就直接進教室。」伊格西微微低下頭，然後深吸一口氣，抬起眼睛，「既然這樣，那我更該請你這杯啤酒了。」

這回換男人愣住了，他沒料到這樣的回答。

「真的不用了。」男人飛快地道，「只是件小事。」

「拜託了，」伊格西看著他的眼睛，「我很堅持。」

男人看來有些為難，他沉默一陣，似乎正在思考要不要接受邀約。最後，他嘆了口氣，道：「好吧。但我想先把這些東西放回家。」

他示意手上抱著的那個紙袋。

「太好了。」伊格西說，他莫名地雀躍起來，「那我在家裡等你？我就住在川克斯家對面……呃，對了，我還不知道該怎麼稱呼你？」

「喬治‧福克納。」男人答道，「好的，庫克先生，等我準備好我會過去的。哦，還有……」

他頓了頓，「我希望你下次和朋友一起上課時，先記住教授的名字。」

伊格西眨眨眼，他搔了搔自己的鼻頭，有些尷尬地笑了。

「抱歉，福克納先生。」


	8. Chapter 8

喬治覺得自己絕對是一時昏了頭，否則他怎麼會接受一個陌生人的邀約。

回到家之後，喬治就心情沉重起來。他看著空曠的屋子，黯淡的燈光，覺著肩膀漸漸發緊。他到廁所沖了把臉，腦子卻還是一片混沌，早些時候的清明全部消失無蹤。

「你這個得意忘形的老傢伙。」他看著鏡子裡的自己咕噥道，「不過是心情好些，怎麼就胡亂答應人家了。」

他一點也不想去赴約。現在的他只想躺到床上，蒙頭大睡，然後……然後也許他可以夢見吉姆。

他把採買的食物全都放到冰箱裡頭，一袋燕麥，奶油和冷凍蔬菜。總算是不用每天吃那硬得能把人敲昏的麵包了。他把冷凍麵包直接丟到垃圾桶裡。

究竟是誰規定冰箱裡一定要有冷凍麵包的？他瞪著那條麵包。

他的肚子有些餓，他還沒有吃晚餐。他看著冰箱裡的那包燕麥，又抬頭看了看時鐘。距離他回家已經過了將近一個小時，而他除了在廁所裡無病呻吟之外沒做任何事情。還有個人在等他一起喝酒──雖然他並不明白這酒是為什麼而喝。在他看來，對方的理由沒有任何道裡。

他在煮一碗燕麥粥跟赴約喝酒之間猶豫。最後他嘆了口好長的氣，把冰箱關上。他到底不是會做出爽約這種事情的人。

伊格西一進家門就坐到地上。他心跳快得可怕，流了一身汗。他掩著面，回想剛剛發生的事情，呻吟一聲。

「老天，蘿西，」他打了通電話給好友，「我不知道自己在做什麼。」

「怎麼了，伊格西？」蘿西關切地問，「嘿，回答我，你知道你的煩惱都可以跟我說。」

「我……」伊格西遲疑了下，「我做了件蠢事。」

「……跟那個長得很像哈利的男人有關？」

伊格西瞪大眼睛，「見鬼的，蘿西，妳怎麼會知道他的事情？」

「梅林告訴我的，他要我多注意你。我之前想聯絡你，跟你談談的，可是我想你會希望自己靜靜。」蘿西笑了幾聲，「我倒是沒想到你這一靜就做出蠢事來。說吧，做了什麼？」

「那多管閒事的傢伙。」伊格西咕噥道。他被蘿西這一說，心情倒是好了不少，不禁微笑起來。

「我……我今天原本應該收集情報的，可是我一看到那個男人我就，呃，叫住了他。」

「然後？」

「然後我邀請他一起喝酒……」

「哦，天啊。」蘿西的語氣讓伊格西能夠想像她翻白眼的模樣，「他答應了？」

「對，應該等等就會來了。」

「伊格西。你知不知道自己到底在做什麼？」

伊格西沒說話。

「你現在正在進行一件任務。這任務可能會關係到別人的生命。」蘿西道，「你不能放著任務不管，反而處理一些……自己的事情。」

「我明白，蘿西。我知道自己錯了。」伊格西道，「我想我只是……」

「老兄，振作起來，你可是救過全世界的人。」

伊格西深吸一口氣，續道：「我只是……想再聽聽他的聲音。」

這回換蘿西那頭沉默片刻。她幾不可聞地輕嘆一聲，「聽著，伊格西，我這麼說也許很殘忍，但你得聽清楚。」

「哈利已經死了，伊格西。不管那個人和他有多麼像，都不會是他。」

「……」

「你如果繼續把別人當作哈利，那是不尊重他。你想想看，哈利如果知道這件事情，他會有多失望？我明白你的心情，你很崇拜哈利──但是你現在必須把這崇拜轉為懷念。」

「也許哈利還活在你心中，但是對這個世界而言，他並不存在。」蘿西頓了頓，「你明白嗎，伊格西？」

伊格西還是不語。

「早點完成任務，回英國來吧，伊格西。」蘿西放軟語氣，「你需要休息。」

她頓了頓，又道：「等你回來，我可以聽你說哈利的事。」

伊格西抿著唇，久久才應了聲。

「我明白了。」他低聲道，「哦，還有，蘿西？」

「嗯？」

「謝謝妳。」

伊格西是由衷地感謝她。他在跟蘿西道別後掛上電話，慢慢地站起身。他實在想不透，自己方才怎麼會上前叫住男人。說是要跟對方道歉，實際上卻還是為了自己。

如果有可能的話，他還是希望能夠聽見那個聲音，再叫一次自己的名字。

喬治才剛按下門鈴，門就忽地打開。

「歡迎，福克納先生。」伊格西說，他的臉上帶著笑。

「晚安，庫克先生，抱歉我來得有點兒遲……」

「哦，叫我伊格西就好。」伊格西道，他讓開身子，「請進，福克納教授。」

喬治跟在他身後進屋。伊格西的屋子裡東西不多，沒有過多的裝潢，簡單的沙發桌子，都是非常樸素的顏色。

伊格西招待著喬治坐到沙發上，問道：「福克納先生，啤酒喝健力士如何？」

「這是個很好的選擇。」喬治說。他依舊一身西裝，看來文質彬彬。

伊格西到廚房拿兩瓶冰鎮過的健力士黑啤酒，遞給喬治。中年男人朝他微笑，道了聲謝。

「謝謝你，庫克先生。」

「伊格西就行了。」伊格西又說了一次。他莫名地有些侷促，就像幾年前他在見識過哈利身手之後那般。

喬治垂下眼睛，微微笑了，「好，伊格西。」

伊格西愣了愣。喬治的語氣溫和有禮，又帶著恰到好處的疏離，和哈利喊他時的親暱截然不同。雖然是同樣的聲音，卻讓他一點懷念的感覺都沒有。他不禁有些失望，與此同時也在心中責備自己的愚蠢。

「你是米勒小姐的朋友。」喬治又道，「她是個好女孩。」

伊格西一聽就明白喬治誤會了他和安娜的關係，忙道：「我們不是那種關係。只是普通朋友而已。」

喬治揚起眉毛，沒有說話，看來毫不相信。

「我們之間真的沒什麼，呃，我是說，我只是會幫助她而已……」伊格西有些慌張解釋道，完全沒了平時的沉著。只要在那雙和哈利相同的眸子注視下，他就會不自覺地慌了陣腳。

喬治喝了口啤酒，「別緊張，伊格西。」

伊格西還是笑得尷尬。

「對了，今天早上真的很抱歉。」他說，「突然抓住你……」

「這真的沒什麼。」喬治道，「你只是認錯人了。」

「但還是很失禮。你和我一個熟人長得太像了，所以我才會一時看錯。」

「我們很像？」

「非常像。」伊格西拿起啤酒，喝了一大口，「簡直就像雙胞胎。」

喬治的表情依舊平淡，「真是個巧合。」

「是啊，很巧……」伊格西應道。他想起自己跟哈利第一次長談，就是如現在這般，在黑王子酒吧裡頭，面對面坐著，手裡都是一杯黑啤酒。當時的他鄙視上流社會，厭惡權力及階級，自暴自棄卻又心高氣傲。

也是那一次，他才發現，原來還是有人會關心、維護他。

「如果有機會的話，我也想見見這個人，看他跟我到底有多像。」喬治又道。

伊格西看著他，不說話，半晌才低下頭，笑道：「會有機會的。」

喬治‧佛克納。出生於英國倫敦，二十多歲的時候來到美國，於加州大學英國文學系的任教將近二十年。曾經有一個伴侶，吉姆，兩個人在一起十六年，直到吉姆六個月前因為汽車打滑出了意外。

這是伊格西在結束與蘿西的通話後，等待喬治時得到的資訊。他沒讓梅林知道自己偷偷動用資料庫──當遭遇非常時刻，在無法聯絡後勤人員的狀況下，特務們擁有自己搜尋情報的權利。但當然，這樣自行獲得的情報可比不上由梅林整理的完善。

在最開始的時候，伊格西一點都不想要這人的情報。他認為這是個和他毫不相關的人，只是碰巧和哈利長相相似。這理由看來正當，可他自己也明白，在內心深處，他還天真地希望，也許那人就是哈利。

直到看見確切的情報之前，他都可以把這人當作哈利。

伊格西對於自己這樣的心態厭惡至極。這是個多麼不理性的想法。

喬治又喝了口啤酒，他的下巴微揚，喉結顫動。如此優雅的動作，讓伊格西又記起，在挑釁的混混之前，哈利將啤酒一飲而盡。

「他是個很好的人。」在他意識到之前，他就已經開口，「非常聰明，注重禮儀，而且對自己很有信心，而他也的確強大……跟著他，就好像什麼事都做得到。」

喬治對於這番突如其然的話顯然不知該如何回應，他有些錯愕眨眨眼，道：「他聽起來很完美。」

「哦，他是的。」伊格西看進喬治的眼睛，在其中他無法找到任何哈利存在的蹤影。

這是個完全的陌生人，只是和哈利有著相同的面孔。

他和伊格西的過去一丁點關係都沒有。

「是他讓我變成一個更好的人。」


	9. Chapter 9

梅森的全身痠痛。他的眼前一片黑暗。

他不知道自己身在何處，他的眼睛被布條矇了起來，嘴巴裡塞著布團子，說不了話。他躺在地上，動彈不得。

該死的安娜‧米勒。只要跟她有關係的事兒，絕對沒有好下場。梅森在心中暗罵。

但是那頭紅髮……卻令他那麼著迷。梅森對於自己的審美觀也無可奈何。

他的雙腳也被捆了起來，只能徒勞地蹬著空氣。他推測自己被關在小房間裡頭，背後似乎有不少紙箱，磕得他生疼。他不知道自己被關了多久──當時他正想對安娜開槍，猛地後頸一疼，就失去了意識。

其實他打從心底不希望安娜死。雖然被她威脅要把毒品上報給警局，梅森卻把這事放在心上，他不覺得她有那個膽子。怎料，上頭的人偏偏就是認為安娜是個潛在威脅，要他把她處置掉。

他只好假裝要安娜繼續去他們貯存毒品的舊車庫拿藥，再從後頭槍殺她。

本應該十分簡單的一件差事兒，卻被人給攪了局。梅森實在想不透，是誰會來救安娜這根本沒朋友，性格又惡劣的女孩。

如果是警察幫了她的話……那他現在就應該待在監獄裡，而不是這不知何處的房間了。

梅森默默地等待著門打開的那一刻。他的心情十分平靜，從小就跟一群敗類混在一兒，心裡頭早已明白這輩子絕對不會有好下場。但他沒想到，竟然會結束得這麼快。

他似乎只等了一秒，又好似等了一年。終於，門開了，燈也亮了起來。

他透過薄薄的布料，見到一個朦朧的人影。

是個男人。個子不高，身形壯實。

「你好，梅森。」男人的語氣歡快，「我想我們可以聊聊。」

安娜的手被鐵鍋燙了一下。她連忙縮回手，把指尖含進嘴裡。

這段時間伊格西讓她住到別的地方。他擔心指使梅森行兇的人會繼續來找她麻煩，便為她找了另一間公寓，居住環境優異，沒有隨地的垃圾，出入的人全都受過良好的教育，和她以前租的那間套房相差甚遠。

對於這件事情，安娜起先抗議過。她可不喜歡接受他人幫助，這意味著她欠了人情。可在伊格西的堅持之下，她還是暫時住進這間對她而言過於廣大的套房了。

她正在燉肉。一會兒伊格西要來，她想至少做些什麼招待他。

上回她因為情緒過於激動，伊格西並沒有追問她跟梅森那幫人的關係，而今天就是她不說也不行了。安娜擺好餐盤，又再次確認廚房裡頭那鍋燉肉。她抬頭看了眼時鐘，快到和伊格西約好的時間了，她趕緊到房間去，換身得體些的衣服。

她才剛梳好頭髮，門鈴就響了起來。她跑著去應門，門一開，就見到穿著西裝的伊格西。

「我沒想到你會穿得這麼……正式。」安娜眨眨眼。

伊格西笑道：「這沒什麼。」

安娜領著伊格西進門，「我在燉肉，再等一下就好了。」

「聞起來很香。」伊格西道。

「你嘗了之後可能會失望。」安娜說，「我的廚藝可不怎麼樣……會做的東西也就那幾道而已。我今天原本想買外賣的，可是又覺得，呃，不夠禮貌。」

伊格西坐到餐桌前，笑道：「我很高興妳願意跟我多說話了。」

安娜猛地住了嘴。她看著伊格西。

「我沒有說這樣不好。」伊格西忙道，「就是，妳知道的，最開始的時候妳根本不理會我。」

安娜應了聲，沉默了會兒，道：「我去看一下燉肉。」

肉已經燉好了。安娜盛了兩盤，端出去。伊格西低頭看放到面前的燉肉，道：「妳介意告訴我這是什麼肉嗎？」

「牛肉。」安娜淡淡地道，她坐了下來，「味道可能會有點鹹，我做的時候鹽有點放太多了……」

伊格西吃了一口，然後微笑，「味道剛剛好，非常好吃。」

安娜看了他一眼，沒說話。他們倆靜靜地吃了會兒燉牛肉，突然她笑了起來。

「其實你覺得很難吃吧？」她把盤子推到一邊，「別裝了，連我都吃不下去。」

就連她也想不透自己為何堅持下廚。她會做的菜色本就不多，以前自個兒生活吃的大多是外賣，極少有機會自己作菜，就是作了，也是胡亂處理下，不曾去注意口感及滋味。可這回她就是覺得讓伊格西吃外賣的食物，未免太過沒有誠意。

但她怎麼也沒有料到，這燉牛肉會是這樣大的失敗。調味過鹹，肉太熟，湯太淡──這可不是一道稱得上美味的菜色。

伊格西卻依然將一塊肉放到嘴裡，「我沒騙妳。我覺得很美味。」

「嘿，別吃了。」安娜皺起眉頭，「我們可以叫外賣，披薩或者是中國菜，看你想吃什麼。」

「不用了。」伊格西道，「我吃這個就好。」

安娜看了他一陣子，然後嘆了口氣。

「我真不懂你這個人在想什麼。」她說，「你總是在做些奇怪的事情。」

「好吧，既然你要繼續吃這可怕的燉牛肉，請便。但我可不要。」安娜站起身，給自己倒了杯水，「你就安靜地吃，我來說你想知道的事情。」

伊格西邊吃邊抬眸看她。

「我開始跟梅森聯絡，是在我高中的時候。當時我還住在舅舅家，但是我一分錢也不想跟他拿。他……他是個骯髒的男人，老是用一種很噁心的目光看我，好像我沒穿衣服一樣。而舅媽她經常罵我，說我是累贅，是蕩婦的女兒。」她頓了頓，「我受不了，卻沒有錢能夠搬出去自己生活。曾經試著去打工，卻被舅舅給阻止了。老天，他直接到我打工的餐廳大發脾氣……當時的我簡直陷入絕望，我甚至想過要直接離家出走。就是在那個時候，我知道了梅森的事情。」

「梅森當時還是個高中生，跟我同年。他是個混混，學校裡頭所有人都怕他。有人傳說他在販毒，卻沒有人知道是真是假。最後我去問他，能不能給我一點毒品，才不用清醒地忍受那些事情。他給了我一些迷幻劑，後來日子長了，我也開始幫忙賣毒品給學生了。」

「我曾經打算就這樣藉著毒品，渾渾噩噩地過上一輩子。但是我遇到了瑪姬。瑪姬她小我三歲，每個禮拜三都會到我高中旁邊的舞蹈教室上課。有一天，她趕著上課，撞到我，這就是我們會認識的原因了。」

「瑪姬讓我真正逃離舅舅那一家人……我沒有留下任何消息就離開了。是她鼓勵我別害怕人群，出去找打工。她還要我戒毒，我嘗試了許多次，終於成功。我向梅森說清楚，我不想再跟毒品扯上關係了，但是他不允許我離開。他說如果我想從這圈子解脫，他就會傷害瑪姬。我只好繼續做下去。這期間瑪姬經常跟我起爭執，那孩子不懂梅森的手段有多麼可怕，常常任性地要我直接跟梅森翻臉。就這樣過了一陣子之後……」

安娜的聲音低了下去：「梅森告訴我，有一款新藥，效力極強，一定會大賣。他讓我帶著毒到一場派對上去賣，我原本是想瞞著瑪姬的，但她不知道從哪裡得到消息，纏著我說她也要去。我自然不會讓她去，可她自己跟來了。後面的事情……我上次都跟你說過了。」

伊格西吃完了燉牛肉，將嘴角擦拭乾淨後，問道：「梅森為什麼會攻擊妳？」

「也許是因為我威脅他要把毒品直接拿到警局去。」安娜答道，「我跟他說，就算我會因此被逮捕我也無所謂。沒有瑪姬的生活……倒不如不要。」

「那妳有真的打算這樣做？」

安那抿起嘴，半晌才道：「有。但是我最後打消了念頭。」

「為什麼？」

「因為我答應過瑪姬，我會寫一本書獻給她。」

安娜和梅森的說詞幾乎一模一樣。

當晚，伊格西一邊整理從兩人口中得到的情報，一邊和梅林通話。

「梅林，幫我查一個叫做安東尼奧‧科斯塔的人。」這是他今天從梅森那兒聽到的名字，說是後頭的幕後主事者。

梅林那兒傳來敲打鍵盤的聲音，不一會就有了結果。

「他專門勒索高中生，幹了不少壞勾當，販毒跟拉皮條，是個人渣。他唯一比較有意思的就是他跟著母親姓。他的父親是黑手黨首領，薩內利的私生子。」

「薩內利。這名字可真耳熟。」伊格西笑道，「我前陣子才見過他。毒品果然外洩了。」

「這不能怪你，加拉哈德。你也沒料到這事。」

「是啊，所以我更得處理它。謝了，梅林。」

「加拉哈德，雖然我這麼說有點突兀。」梅林停了下，「你最近還好嗎，伊格西？」

「嘿，梅林，你又開始作管家婆了？」

「伊格西，我這是在關心你。」梅林語帶責備。

伊格西笑了幾聲，「我知道，梅林，謝謝你。而且我現在很好，你擔心的事情沒有發生。我會準時回去的。」

「那就好，伊格西。我不希望你……」

「你不希望我還無法成熟的面對哈利的死。」伊格西站起身，伸了個懶腰，「你怕我把別人當作哈利。」

他走到窗前，看著外面一排燈火通明的屋子。裡頭全是和樂融融的一家子。克里斯托佛又拿著水槍，在追著他姐姐跑了。

「這些事情都不會發生，梅林。你想多了。」他柔聲道，「嘿，我拯救過世界，你能不能多信任我一點？」

「……信任你的話我就愛喝咖啡了。」梅林嘟噥道。

「你是真的愛喝咖啡。你為什麼就不承認？」伊格西大笑。

梅林反駁起來。伊格西簡直愛死這種感覺了，和老朋友鬥鬥嘴，就算身上仍帶著任務，也能讓他保持心情輕鬆。

有人從窗前走過。伊格西認出了他。

喬治‧福克納。中年男人恰好看向伊格西的方向，兩人對上眼睛。

伊格西揚起一抹微笑，揮了揮手。

喬治一愣，禮貌性地點了下頭後就逕自走遠。

伊格西順著他走的方向看去，昏黃的路燈及漆黑的屋子。

喬治的影子被路燈拉得老長，又細又瘦，孤零零地打在地磚上。

無論是誰，都能看出這影子屬於一個寂寞的人。


	10. Chapter 10

伊格西整了整身上的西裝，大步走進暗巷。

多虧梅林的協助，他已經知道了安東尼奧‧科斯塔的所在處。很幸運地，那地方一點也不遠。伊格西並不打算先做些偵查。那太浪費時間了──他還得趕在哈利的忌日前回去。

他知道如果被梅林發現自己這樣魯莽行動，絕對會被痛罵一頓。不過他顧不著那麼多了，他已經花了太多時間在這任務上。

暗巷的盡頭是一棟破舊的公寓。門口只有一個穿著鮮豔上衣的少年，他正抽著菸，一見到伊格西就站起身來，惡聲惡氣：「你要做什麼？」

「你好。」伊格西朝他微笑，「請問安東尼奧在不在？」

少年聞言變了臉色，伊格西在他有任何動作前就用手刀將他擊昏。科斯塔雖然做了不少生意，但大多是些不賺錢的勾當，他管轄地盤內的流鶯，恐嚇學生，而最讓他賺錢的大概就是毒品了。他手下的人並不多，勢力也不大，伊格西才上到二樓，就見被一群少年圍著的安東尼奧‧科斯塔。

「你好，請問是科斯塔先生嗎？」他問。

青年不語，眼神戒備地看著伊格西。他手下的人想上前，全被他抬手制止。

「我聽說你這裡有原本屬於薩內利的毒品。」伊格西又道，「能不能分我一些？哦，先別回答我，我還想知道你為什麼會擁有這些毒品。」

科斯塔依然沉默。他的手下卻沉不住氣，一名少年衝了過來，一拳就要往伊格西臉上打。

伊格西俐落地躲開了，他反剪少年的雙手，輕鬆地抑制住對方的掙扎。抬頭朝科斯塔笑道：「科斯塔先生，你的回答呢？」

這下科斯塔終於開口了：「你先放開他。」

伊格西倒也乾脆，直接放開手。少年立刻連爬帶滾地跑回科斯塔身邊。

「我可以回答你。」科斯塔道，「但是我想先讓你見一個人。」

身後傳來腳步聲。伊格西回過頭，一看，就見到一張熟悉的臉。紅髮女孩手上拿著把槍，面無表情。

是安娜。

伊格西沒料到會在這兒見到她，他自認為把她安排在非常安全的地方。而且他還在那屋子裡裝設了監視器，叮囑過她絕對不能隨意外出。至於他之前偷偷設置的迷你竊聽器已經失了效，加之也並不實用，他無法保證安娜會繼續隨身攜帶一本讀過的書。

「抱歉，伊格西。」安娜低聲道。「是我和他們聯絡的。」

伊格西沒有竊聽她的電話。他信任這個女孩。他不敢置信地瞪大眼睛，「安娜，妳怎麼會……」

「我必須這麼做。」安娜答道。

說完，她舉起手中的槍，直指眉心。

伊格西看著黑黝黝的槍口，扯了扯嘴角，想笑。他大可直接把安娜手中的槍打掉，但他已經聽見科斯塔其他手下把槍上膛的聲音。一個受過專業訓練的特務就這樣被逼得進退不得。他不禁猜想起當初哈利面對范倫坦時的心情，可他還沒得到結論，安娜就扣了扳機。

一聲槍響。

喬治猛地驚醒。

他又做了那個吉姆死去的夢。他喘著氣起身，看向窗外。天還未亮，這時的天氣帶著幾分涼意，他被冷得一哆嗦。他的鋼筆又隨手放在床上了，床單上一大片墨漬。他的手上也沾了些，他未及細看，忽然鼻子一癢，趕緊抬手去捂住噴嚏。

沾了墨的拇指劃過下唇，留下一抹黑。他打開床前燈，腦子異常清醒，看來是無法繼續入睡了。今天他沒有排任何課，又是不知道該如何度過的一天。

他喝了咖啡，吃了些麥片，在客廳呆坐片刻。最後他轉頭看外面，沒有任何人聲，所有屋子都是暗著的。橡木街難得地寂靜。

他決定出去散步。他隨意穿了件上衣跟休閒長褲，走出屋子。

一出家門，就是一陣涼風襲來。他瞇起眼睛，過了會兒才邁開步伐。清晨的空氣非常潮濕，卻意外地沁人心脾，令人聞著舒服，放鬆起來。他走在無人的橡木街，看不見任何一個人，也沒有人看到他。

他就像是隱形了，這令他想起以前吉姆說過的一句話。當時他靠著門，吉姆的臉貼了過來，想要吻他。他撇過頭要躲開，卻被吉姆扳了回來。年輕英俊的男人在他耳邊低喃：「是你常說人們當我們是隱形的。」

喬治過去說那番話可不是這個意思，卻被吉姆給曲解了。兩人在前院接吻，不顧會有被他人看見的風險。就好似所有人都看不到他們……全世界只有他們倆存在。

喬治站在清晨的橡木街街口，久違地有了這種感覺。

他停下腳步，享受這份清靜。然後他正打算要往回走，就見到對街有個人影。這時的光線並不充足，他只能模模糊糊地判斷出那是個男人。倒是那人似乎認識他，朝他揮了揮手，緩緩走來。

喬治原本以為是個個子挺高大的人，結果待那人一走近，卻發現是一男一女兩個人。伊格西抱著個紅髮女孩，步伐蹣跚。

「早安，福克納先生，你真早起床。」青年喘著氣道。

喬治藉著微弱的天光看清他，「你模樣真糟，伊格西。還有……那是米勒小姐？」

「是的，福克納先生。你能不能幫我個忙？」

喬治還沒問幫忙的內容，伊格西就將安娜放下，讓她靠了過來。

「請你幫忙我將安娜扶回我家，她昏倒了。我有點……不方便。」青年苦笑了下。

「你受傷了？」

伊格西沒說話，只又笑了下。

「麻煩你了，福克納先生。」

伊格西深吸一口氣，開始往自己家的方向走。喬治扶著安娜，慢慢跟在後頭。他沒把這當作多大的事兒，他猜也許是這對男女在酒吧和人發生了爭執才會變成這副德性。這種事他年輕時沒少做，卻也不曾將自己弄得這樣狼狽。

他幫忙將安娜帶到門口，伊格西轉過來要將人接過，卻忽然腿一軟，身子往後倒去。喬治沒料到會有這樣的意外，一個踉蹌，也跟著摔下，壓得伊格西悶哼一聲。

「抱歉。」喬治道，「你還好嗎？」

伊格西沒回話。喬治又喚了幾聲。

還是無人回應。這下喬治有些緊張了，他趕緊先到屋內打開燈，怎料這一瞧，更是心驚。伊格西臉色蒼白地倒在地上，一旁的安娜也是昏迷不醒。兩人身上都帶著傷，尤其是伊格西，他的大腿鮮血直流。

「天啊，這是怎麼回事？我該叫救護車……」喬治喃喃道。

這時伊格西卻說話了：「別叫救護車。」

「可是你受傷了。」

「我會處理好的。」伊格西道，「能夠先麻煩你扶我起來嗎？」

喬治一見血就慌了，他上前扶起伊格西。青年就算腿上受了傷，依然不願將重量放到喬治身上，反而是重心全都放在完好的腳上。他將伊格西安置在沙發上，又到門口去將安娜帶進屋。

「福克納先生，可以再幫我一件事情嗎？」伊格西問道。

喬治聞聲抬頭看他。

「我需要醫藥箱，就在旁邊的櫃子上。」

喬治站在一旁，看著伊格西手法純熟地包紮傷口。他身上最嚴重的傷口就是大腿上的了，不停流著血。喬治在見到他拿出一把鑷子時瞪大眼睛，原來那是道槍傷。

伊格西在動手前先瞧了他一眼，「抱歉，福克納先生，讓你看到這種事情。嚇著你了吧。」

喬治的理智明白自己應該在這時候告辭離開。這兩人跟他一點也不相熟，又受了這種可怕的傷，想來是麻煩人物。可在良心上他又過意不去，一人是他的學生，另一人則是鄰居。更何況，今天若是有個素未謀面的人受了傷，他也無法見死不救。

「……我來幫忙吧。」他提議道。

伊格西的神情有些詫異，但他沒有拒絕，反而笑了。

「謝謝你，福克納先生。」

喬治的第一個任務是幫安娜上藥。

這女孩身上沒有多少傷口，最為嚴重的就只是擦傷而已。他實在不明白為何她會這般昏迷不醒。

「她是被我打昏的。」伊格西處理好自己的傷口，見喬治面帶疑惑，主動開口道。

「你為什麼要打昏她？」

伊格西笑了下，「事情有點複雜。」

喬治看了眼他的右大腿，傷口包紮得十分漂亮。相較之下，他為安娜處理的傷口就顯得粗糙多了。但這也是沒法的事兒，他的手從來就不靈巧。他這雙手能夠寫出優雅的花體字，卻連個小小的蝴蝶結都打不好。

哦，領帶倒是個例外，他特意練習了許多次才能夠打得如此完美。

喬治在思考自己該不該報警，眼前的青年可是將他的學生打得昏迷不醒。可這人的態度卻那麼坦然，讓人無法懷疑。最後他決定見機行事，若是稍有不對，他立刻掏出手機報警。

但就在他這麼想的時候，他往褲兜一摸，卻是空空如也。

他從來沒有帶手機在身上的習慣。他在心中暗罵自己愚蠢。

他和伊格西相對無語，乾站著，無所適從。過了會兒，他突然擠出一句：「……早餐時間快到了。」

伊格西眨眨眼，有些愣。

喬治提議道：「我可以幫忙你準備些食物。」

伊格西聞言失笑。他笑起來的模樣就是個開朗的大男孩，眉眼彎彎，露著口白牙。

「好的，福克納先生。」


	11. Chapter 11

喬治的廚藝一點兒也不好。這事從他烤的麵包就能探知一二。

可伊格西偏偏不知道這事。他對人在廚房的喬治道：「福克納先生，冰箱裡面有雞蛋跟香腸。」

喬治應了聲，對於這麼簡單的菜色他還是有些信心的。他將平底鍋放到爐子上，開始煎蛋跟香腸。

吉姆是個愛吃奶蛋類食物的人，每天早上他都要來顆雞蛋。他還會強迫喬治和他一起吃，說是對身體好。喬治並不排斥吃蛋，也就順著他。以前他時常坐在餐桌邊，看著吉姆忙碌的背影。一個大男人穿圍裙的模樣理應是十分滑稽的，喬治看了卻覺得窩心非常。

吉姆熱愛烹飪，他還在的時候，他常常變著花樣做菜給喬治吃。而喬治，這自以為是的挑剔英國佬，就是不甘願也得承認，吉姆的手藝的確不錯。尤其是吉姆做的約克夏布丁，那更是喬治的最愛。每次只要他多吃了，就會被吉姆笑話。

一股燒焦味讓他回過神來。他低頭一看，鍋中的雞蛋早就熟了，邊緣也帶了黑。他趕緊把蛋放到盤子上。鍋中一起煎著的香腸倒還是原本的顏色，他等了一會，估摸著也該熟了，就也盛了起來。

他將食物和一杯牛奶一起放到伊格西面前，「吃吧。」

「謝謝你，福克納先生。」伊格西接過餐具，吃了一口，又笑道，「很美味。」

喬治是頭一次被人誇獎自己的廚藝，有些尷尬地笑了笑。

倒是這時安娜醒了過來，她緩緩睜開眼，皺起眉頭，「……什麼東西燒焦了？」

隨即她猛地瞪大眼，看著伊格西和喬治。

「伊格西？還有福克納教授……」

「別緊張，安娜。」伊格西吞了口雞蛋，「我待會兒跟妳解釋。」

安娜瞪著他，語帶譏諷地道：「你在吃什麼東西？焦掉的雞蛋？」

「妳也想要一份嗎，安娜？」

安娜不說話，一雙眼睛惡狠狠地盯著他。

「這裡是我家。」伊格西慢悠悠地道，「福克納先生是我的鄰居。」

「我要離開。」安娜試著起身，卻全身無力，頂多只能撐起身體。

「那可不行。」伊格西抬起眼睛看她，「安娜，我是在保護妳。」

「我不需要你的保護。」

伊格西嘆了口氣，擱下餐具。

「妳得相信我，安娜。這樣我才能幫妳。」

安娜聞言咬著唇，又沉默下來。喬治瞧這氣氛不對，明白他們之間發生的事情不適合在外人面前談，開口道：「我該回去了。」

伊格西沒有阻止他，轉過頭來道：「今天謝謝你，福克納先生。」

他對喬治伸出手。喬治十分自然地握了上去。

伊格西的表情原本柔和的，忽然他眉頭微皺，但也只是一瞬。他很快又微笑道：「我很抱歉讓你看見這些不愉快的事情，之後我會向你解釋的。」

喬治點了點頭，也回了抹笑就離開。

待他關上門，伊格西就道：「告訴我，安娜，妳為什麼要聯絡科斯塔？」

安娜低下頭，還是不語。

「嘿，我是站在妳這邊的。」伊格西柔聲道，「妳今天也瞧見了吧？科斯塔還是想傷害妳，安娜。」

當安娜扣下扳機的同時，科斯塔也朝她開槍。要不是伊格西身手敏捷，馬上抱住她將她帶到一旁，恐怕她早就中彈。縱使伊格西再怎樣厲害，他還是不小心中了一槍。他身上的西裝本是防彈的，但他中的那槍距離極近，將布料給穿透了。科斯塔一見事態不對就落荒而逃，留下自己的手下纏住伊格西。這群沒受過訓練的混混自然不是伊格西的對手，但還是拖了些時間。他並沒有殺掉他們，只是將他們全部打昏，然後打電話叫了警察。

最後科斯塔失去了蹤影，伊格西拖著受傷的腿帶昏迷的安娜回到住所。

「安娜，看著我。」他又說。

安娜的肩膀顫抖起來。她抬起眼睛，眼眶發紅，道：「還記得我說過為什麼我不把毒品交給警察嗎？」

伊格西沉默地點點頭。

「除了我答應過瑪姬要出書的事情之外，還有一個原因。梅森他說過，如果我告訴警察毒品的事情，他們就會去傷害瑪姬的家人。」安娜說，她哭了起來，「所以我打電話告訴他們你的事情。我怕你如果做出會威脅到他們的事，他們就會去……哦，我已經害了瑪姬，我可不想再害她的家人。」

紅髮的女孩抽抽噎噎，用力吸了吸鼻子，「他們說如果我親手殺了你，就可以得到原諒。科斯塔知道你遲早會找上門，梅森從來都不是個忠心的傢伙，一定會把他招供出來。你一到那裡，他們就要我過去。

她哭得更厲害了，「抱歉，伊格西。」

伊格西聽完，溫和地道：「我不怪妳，安娜。放心，我會處理這件事的。」

安娜流著淚，雙眼通紅。她的心裡頭滿是悔恨。她一點兒也不相信自己會再次得到伊格西的信任。

每回都是這樣。她越試著要去保護些什麼，越會搞砸。

如伊格西所想，梅林對於他受傷這件事發了頓脾氣。

「老天，加拉哈德，你到底在做什麼。」梅林道，「你是個金士曼──最頂尖的間諜組織培養出來的特務，然後你說你被混混打傷了？」

「抱歉，梅林。」伊格西難得地沒回嘴，態度十分順從。

「你不該跟我道歉。」梅林嘆道，「你該道歉的人是哈利。想想看，加拉哈德，你可是繼承了他的名號。但你做的事情卻和他相差甚遠。」

伊格西這下連話都回不出來了。

「那麼簡單的任務你也能搞砸。我是不是說過，不能隨便相信任務相關的人？」梅林責備起來。

「而且你最後被個女孩擺了一道？真是丟臉。你不覺得害臊嗎，加拉哈德？」

伊格西張了張嘴，有許多話想說，最後只有一句：「我會把事情解決的，梅林。」

「當然是你得解決。」梅林說，「這是你的任務。不先偵查一下敵情就行動也是你自己的失誤。」

「想想哈利吧，伊格西。想想他是怎麼教你的。」

伊格西應了聲。雖然梅林時常唸叨他，卻極少發脾氣。而現在的他卻是真的生氣了，雖然語氣一如往常，但用字卻是嚴厲許多。

「你好自為之，伊格西。」梅林就要掛上電話。

「對了，梅林？」伊格西出聲叫住他。

「還有什麼事？」

「我會買最好的咖啡豆回去給你。」

梅林哼了一聲：「你可不准報公帳。」

安娜哭累後就睡著了，伊格西拿了條毛毯給她蓋上。

伊格西也有些倦了，但他還有事情要辦。他打開電腦，在那場混戰中他曾經在入口處丟了個追蹤器，如果他沒有判斷錯，那麼科斯塔一定有踩到那處。

他在等待電腦搜尋定位時瞧了眼桌上沒吃完的煎蛋跟香腸。喬治是個意外笨拙的人，他的手藝極差，雞蛋煎得太焦，香腸則是半生不熟，一咬開裡頭全是冷的。伊格西跟他相處越久，越發意識到他和哈利是截然不同的兩個人。

哈利做的早餐優雅而精緻，就如同他的為人一般，無論做什麼都完美無缺。

喬治則是平凡許多，他看來是個氣質斯文的教授，在某些事情上卻是一點兒也不拿手。他的臉上也會露出哈利所沒有的神情，好比他看見伊格西受傷時的驚訝。

相較之下，哈利顯得那麼處變不驚。

但就是那張臉，讓伊格西無法下手。方才他和喬治握手時，原本是想讓手錶發射失憶針的。喬治與這件事情完全無關，他可不打算把多餘的人牽扯進來。

可當喬治回握住他，垂眸微笑時，他卻是無法發射出那枚細針。

他和哈利終究長得太過相像。

伊格西從胸前掏出那枚哈利給他的徽章，上頭刻著的號碼他早已經熟背於心。

「抱歉，哈利，我搞砸了。」他雙手緊握那枚徽章，額頭抵著交疊的拇指，「我一定會把事情處理好。」

電腦螢幕上出現了定位系統的資料，科斯塔果然踩到了追蹤器。伊格西看著他的動向，對於他接下來的行動也有了想法。科斯塔是個十分膽小的人，雖然平時逞兇鬥狠，但一真的遇到事情，他會拔腿就跑。想來現在他一定是急著拋售手上的毒品，想撈上一大筆接著逃之夭夭。

真是個頭腦簡單的犯人。伊格西想，忽然笑了起來。也就是這樣一個犯人讓他吃了大虧，受了傷。平常出生入死慣了，突然經手這麼小規模的任務，他竟生出了些輕敵之心。但現在他明白自己錯了。無論接到的任務有多麼的簡單瑣碎，平凡無奇，他都應該全力以赴。拯救性命，阻止犯罪是他的使命，同時也是哈利遺留下來給他的意志。

他可不能讓哈利失望。他還等著要回去見哈利呢。

「哦，哈利。」他低聲道，「這次我可是有好多話要跟你說。」


	12. Chapter 12

伊格西‧庫克是個奇怪的年輕人。

這是喬治和他喝酒那晚的心得。喬治絕對無法像他一樣，跟個完全不熟的陌生人講起心裡話。見鬼，就連認識幾十年的夏莉他都不一定會理睬了，遑論是見面沒有幾回的人。伊格西邊喝酒邊說了些關於他和朋友的事情，喬治聽著，卻沒往心裡去。他認為自己和伊格西終究不會有任何關係，那又何必費心記住這些事情。

可今天他見著伊格西和安娜的事。這讓他覺得青年越發古怪。但這奇怪卻不會讓他反感，反而是有些好奇。

這對他來說是件十分難得的事情。但他不會想去更深地了解伊格西身上所發生的一切，對他而言，最實在的就是過好生活，或者用具更準確些的話說，打發日子。

他每次起床都得思考要怎麼度過全新的一天。

喬治喝了杯咖啡，然後抬頭看向時鐘。才早上八點而已。

他的電話響了起來。一定是夏莉。他想。

「哦，喬。」就如同他所預料的，一接起電話，就聽夏莉的聲音傳來，「你起得真早。」

「妳也很早，夏莉。」喬治道，「說吧，怎麼了？」

「你今天晚上有沒有空？我們很久沒見面了。」

喬治今天的心情不錯，道：「好。晚上七點？」

「完美。喬，你總是知道我要說什麼。哦，我想拜託你一件事情。」夏莉沙啞地笑道，「幫我帶些琴酒？」

喬治答應了她，然後掛上電話。他深吸一口氣，正打算喝今天的第三杯咖啡，門鈴就響了。如果他一打開門就見到克里斯托佛，他絕對會當場把門關上。他走去應門，門一開，就是伊格西的笑臉。

「福克納先生，」伊格西笑道，「希望我沒有打擾到你。」

「沒有。」喬治道，「我正閒著。」

「安娜已經醒了，我想你會擔心她，就特別過來說一聲。」

「那真是謝謝你了。你的傷口還好嗎？」喬治問。

「還行。」伊格西微笑道。

喬治原本以為青年會就此告辭，沒想到他卻站在門口，直看著自己。他開始思考是否該開口邀伊格西入屋。可他們倆還不相熟，他也沒有邀請陌生人的習慣。最後是他看見青年在變換站姿時微皺的眉頭，才想起這人的腿可是受了傷的，他還讓人家在外頭呆站那麼久。

「伊格西，」他聽見自己說，「要不要進來坐坐？」

「樂意之至。」伊格西答道。

喬治側開身子，讓伊格西進屋。伊格西並沒有像許多人那般，在他人家四處張望，而是很有禮貌地看著喬治，等待主人為自己帶路。喬治領著他到了壁爐前的兩張扶手椅旁，問道：「紅茶，還是咖啡？」

「咖啡就行了，謝謝。」

喬治到廚房很快地泡好兩人份的咖啡，連砂糖和牛奶都很細心地準備好，放在一旁。他將咖啡遞給伊格西，青年低聲道謝。

伊格西喝了口咖啡，語氣驚訝地道：「真好喝。」

喬治聽了之後有些得意，也許別的食物他做不來，但對於泡咖啡他卻是十分有自信的。過去吉姆也曾稱讚他泡的咖啡，時常要求他給自己泡上一杯。

咖啡的熱氣緩緩升起，模糊了喬治的眼鏡。一瞬間他似乎看見了吉姆，笑得溫和開朗，連頰側的酒窩都冒出來了。

「你泡的咖啡真好喝，老傢伙。」吉姆總是這樣說。

忽然有人拍上他的肩。喬治眨眨眼。原來是伊格西伸長了手，拍了拍他。

「你走神了，福克納先生。」伊格西說，收回手。

一股夾著尷尬的憤怒在喬治心中升了起來。他沒想到自己會這樣直接在他人面前出神。

「抱歉。」他喃喃道。

「沒關係的，福克納先生。」伊格西笑道，「你還記得我們剛剛說到那兒嗎？」

喬治不說話了。他不記得。

「我說我絕對不是可疑份子──雖然這麼說的確十分容易令人起疑，但是我絕對不會做加害他人的事情。我就像個……祕密警察那樣。」

「哦，那很好。這是個十分高尚的工作。」

伊格西有些吃驚地睜大眼睛，「你相信我？」

「難道你在說謊嗎？」喬治反問。

伊格西聞言咧嘴笑了，「不，我沒有在說謊。」

「那麼，你說什麼，我就相信什麼。」喬治道，他忽然覺得有些疲乏。伊格西沒有必要向他解釋自己的行為，卻還是這麼做了。他想不透這青年的動機。

「福克納先生，你人真好。」伊格西道，「還記得我曾經去聽過一堂你的課嗎？」

喬治挑起眉，等待下文。

「那真是堂精彩的課，福克納先生。你對於恐懼的來源解釋得非常清楚。」

喬治還記得那堂課，他覺得自己從頭到尾都在出神，卻對那關於恐懼的長篇大論印象深刻。他所說的，何嘗就不是內心最深處的想法。

「我總是害怕很多事情。」伊格西還在說，「而我的朋友，一個勇敢的女孩，卻跟我完全相反。她似乎什麼都不怕一樣……」

「每個人都會有害怕的事情。」喬治低聲道。

伊格西的臉上還是帶笑。他真是個愛笑的年輕人，對誰都能笑得露出一口白牙來。

「你呢，福克納先生？你介意我問你，你害怕什麼嗎？」

喬治愣了愣，他沉默了會兒，才回答道：「……車子。」

他原本以為會被嘲笑──畢竟橡木街可是得以車子代步才能到遠些的地方，否則就只能被困在這郊區了。但伊格西並沒有笑，他聽了這回答，臉上的笑容反倒消失無蹤。

「福克納先生，你還記得我之前提過的，和你很像的朋友嗎？」伊格西突然問道。

喬治點點頭。

「他已經不在了，他叫哈利。」伊格西飛快地道，「你和他長得很像，個性卻完全不一樣。他是個非常強大的人，所有事情他都能漂亮地解決……呃，我這可不是在質疑你的辦事能力……我只是想說，就算是他那樣的人也會害怕一件事。」

「什麼事？」

「時間不夠用。」

伊格西揉了揉鼻子，續道：「你似乎覺得我應該笑你害怕車子，但是我不想。因為我知道，就連哈利那樣的人，也會害怕最簡單的事情。」

喬治沉默半晌，最後說了句：「謝謝。」

「你不用道謝的，福克納先生……」

「喬治。」

伊格西一愣。

喬治抬起眼睛看向青年，眼神清澈，「叫我喬治就好，伊格西。」

伊格西發現自己只要在喬治面前，話就特別多。

也許是因為那張臉。不管他心裡明白喬治和哈利在本質上有多大的不同，只要對上那雙眼睛，他就好似又變回那個曾經愛穿花夾克的小夥子。

喬治是個非常憂鬱的人。他的眼神黯淡無光，嘴角緊繃，面色蒼白。就是微笑，也都是非常客套的。伊格西不明白為什麼周遭的人看不出喬治的憔悴，他總是壓抑著自己的情緒去面對外來的一切，戒心極重。

但就是這樣的一個人，會笨拙地為人準備早餐，會對車子心懷恐懼。

伊格西看著手中空了的咖啡。現在客廳裡只有他一個人，喬治去了洗手間。

方才，他對喬治說，哈利害怕時間不夠。這可是他親眼見到的。

哈利害怕沒有足夠的時間彌補伊格西的父親──所以他竭盡所能地培養這曾經無所事事的年輕人，將自己的所知所能悉數教導。伊格西偶爾會從他眼中看見一絲懊悔跟惶恐，那是少數令哈利完美面具破裂的時刻。

說真格的，伊格西說不清自己對哈利的感情。他感激哈利的，當然，還有那麼一點兒崇拜。但更不能否認的是，過去的他只要見到哈利就會心跳加速，呼吸困難。

伊格西曾經談過幾場戀愛，最令他印象深刻的，是在他初中的時候。當時的他手心全是汗，心跳聲大得可怕，緩緩低頭吻上等待的女孩。那種心情，在那次之後就再也沒出現過，直到他遇見哈利。

那是在他接受金士曼特訓後的三個月。他們那回的任務是要埋伏敵方，每個人臉上都畫了花花綠綠的迷彩妝。伊格西躲在樹林裡頭，抱著槍，正等著模擬敵人經過，就見到有人從小徑走來。

是哈利。高瘦的男人步伐輕緩，下巴微揚，一舉一動都帶著渾然天成的貴族氣息。他似乎是抄了近路要回到金士曼總部，雖然伊格西竭力隱瞞自己的氣息，哈利卻還是在經過時瞧了他一眼。

四目相對，誰也沒有出聲。

然後哈利朝他露出了一個清淺的微笑。

就在那一瞬間，伊格西覺得自己的心臟幾乎要跳出胸膛。

也許他是喜歡著哈利的，但他永遠不會承認。

過去的他是沒有認清自己的心情，不懂得去追求；現在的他則就算明白了對哈利的感情，也無從表現出來。

畢竟，他心裡頭的那個人，早就不在世上。

喬治回來了，他就算面帶微笑依然難掩疲態。

伊格西看著他疲倦的眼神，忽然發現，自己其實跟喬治很像。

他們都惦記著早已離去的人，不願向前。


	13. Chapter 13

「我不想待在這裡。」安娜說。

伊格西忙著處理追蹤器的定位設定，連頭也沒抬，道：「不行，安娜。我們說好了的。」

「但是我受不了這個地方。」安娜看著窗外的人們，大多都是她認得的，「老天，你對面就是川克斯家。」

「妳跟他們很熟？」

「我只是跟瑪姬來參加過兩次烤肉會而已。我只能說住在這裡的人，當然，除了你跟福克納教授，全都是瘋子。」安娜翻了個白眼。

「連布朗家也是？」伊格西挑眉看她。

「他們家除了瑪姬也全是瘋子。她母親竟然叫她不要讀大學，高中一畢業就結婚。」

「但妳很關心他們。」伊格西道，「妳常常看他們家的方向。」

「這可算不上關心。」安娜咕噥道，「只是因為他們是瑪姬的家人而已。」

伊格西一邊輕快地敲打著鍵盤，一邊道：「妳真喜歡瑪姬。」

「何止是喜歡。」安娜作了個鬼臉，「老天，我愛那個女孩。她根本就是個天使。」

她說完，有些促狹地笑了，「伊格西，你會不會覺得我喜歡同性很噁心？」

「怎麼會。」伊格西道，「我見過更多奇怪的事情。」

「你倒是我見過最奇怪的人。」安娜說，她忽然直起身子，「嘿，是福克納教授！」

她朝外頭揮了揮手，「伊格西，福克納教授跟我打招呼了！」

「我真不懂妳在興奮什麼。」伊格西語氣無奈。

「我喜歡福克納教授。」安娜說，「我也喜歡他的文學課。」

「妳的夢想是要出書，不是嗎？」伊格西隨便拋了本書過去，「拿去讀吧，多學些知識。」

安娜接住書，埋怨道：「你只是嫌我吵。」

「別說話，乖乖看書。」

她撇撇嘴，最後還是乖乖打開那本講天文的書。

坐在客廳另一頭的伊格西正專注地看著螢幕上科斯塔的動向。如他所想，科斯塔開始販賣毒品，去了不少黑幫的據點。伊格西判斷他在這兒可不會有任何收穫，畢竟這裡的幫派幾乎都知道他的性子，突如其來的好處誰也不會拿。

伊格西打算在他移動到下個城市之前逮住他。

他的腿已經受傷兩天了，所幸那子彈不深，傷口好得挺快。在這段時間他蒐集了科斯塔手下人的資料，發現這些人只有在一些派對上販售這種毒品，尚未讓它普及。這是件十分值得慶幸的事情，也省了伊格西不少力氣。

代表科斯塔的小點在一處停下，沒有再動。伊格西調出那地方的地圖，是一間廉價旅館。看來科斯塔自己也明白自己在這兒找不到出路，決定放棄。伊格西站起身，到房間換了西裝，再走出來時安娜已經躺在沙發上睡著了，書開著蓋在臉上。

伊格西為她蓋上棉被，然後關了燈，鎖上門。

外頭的天氣正好。時值傍晚，蘇珊想當然耳的站在前院，她的孩子們互相追逐玩耍。她正在跟人說話，臉上是個傻兮兮的笑容。伊格西從背影判斷，她在跟喬治說話。蘇珊原本正盯著喬治，忽然看見出門的伊格西，揮了揮手。

喬治跟著回過頭，一見伊格西，也是點頭微笑。伊格西從他的表情判斷，他似乎很想早點結束跟蘇珊的對話。

伊格西也掛上笑容，朝他們走去。

「你們兩位在說些什麼？」他狀似不經意地問。

「我正在跟喬治說上次的烤肉會有多麼成功，希望他下次一定要來。哦，還有你，伊格西，你只來一下就走了，錯過了許多東西……」蘇珊道。

「抱歉，上次忽然有急事。」伊格西道，他了眼喬治，「喬治，你不是跟我約好了要一起去用晚餐嗎？安娜已經在餐廳等著了。」

喬治不明所以地皺起眉頭，伊格西朝他眨眨眼。

「哦，你們跟人有約嗎？」蘇珊驚道，「抱歉，我還纏著你說了這麼多話，喬治。」

「這沒什麼。」喬治道，他終於意會過來，「那麼蘇珊，我就跟伊格西先走一步了。」

「好的，祝你們跟朋友有個美好的夜晚。」蘇珊說。

伊格西走在喬治身側，一塊兒離開川克斯家的前院。一走出蘇珊的視線，喬治就吁了了口氣，道：「謝謝你，伊格西。」

「舉手之勞，喬治。」伊格西道，「你要回家？」

喬治點點頭，今天他難得沒開車，想散步回家，不料卻被蘇珊給叫住了。他原本是想直接找個理由離開的，但蘇珊那雙溫和的眼睛卻令他無法出言拒絕。他只好站在原地聽著她細數些瑣事。

「你呢，伊格西？有約會？」他問。

「有點事。」伊格西沒多作解釋。

喬治這一聽就明白這事兒絕對是他無法插手的，沒有多問。他跟伊格西走了會兒，又道：「伊格西，你這週三有空嗎？」

伊格西轉過臉來，神情驚訝，「怎麼了？」

「我的朋友，夏莉，她說想見見你。」喬治道。

伊格西在心中想著行程，他最晚可以搭禮拜四早上的飛機回去。

「我有空。」

喬治笑了，「很好。那就禮拜三晚上，在我家那裡。」

「好的，我很期待。」伊格西又是一笑，這時他們已經來到街口。他指著對街，「我要到那裡去。」

「那我就先回去了。」喬治頓了頓，又道，「萬事小心。」

伊格西聞言笑得更開心了，「謝謝你，喬治。」

科斯塔藏身的旅館十分破舊，招牌上頭的燈壞掉了，忽明忽滅。伊格西照著眼鏡顯示出的圖示，不一會兒就找到了科斯塔的那間房。他先是在外頭等了會，確認裡頭只有科斯塔一人，才敲了敲門。裡頭傳來科斯塔的聲音，伊格西朗聲道：「先生，你點的披薩。」

「什麼披薩，我可沒有訂……」

「但是先生，訂單上寫的地方就是這裡。」

「什麼鬼玩意兒，我告訴你，我沒有訂過任何披薩。」科斯塔的聲音漸漸靠近，他扭開門把，神情不悅，「這是哪門子的惡作劇……」

他一看見伊格西，表情立刻變得僵硬。

「晚安。」伊格西笑道，「介意我進房嗎？」

科斯塔想找縫隙逃出房，卻被伊格西給拽了回去。他把門關上，面帶微笑。

「你真沒禮貌，科斯塔先生。」

科斯塔死瞪著他。義大利青年的面色蒼白，呼吸急促。他仍在嘗試找機會逃跑。

「也許你不知道，但是，我想我該告訴你一件事。」伊格西坐到一旁的椅子上，「你父親的集團是被我破壞的。」

這下科斯塔更是面如死灰。

「如果你接下來都好好配合，我保證你不會受到任何傷。」

科斯塔內心交戰了好一陣，才抖著聲音道：「……你想知道什麼？」

「兩件事情。」伊格西比了個二的手勢，「第一，你把毒品藏在哪裡。第二，毒品是怎麼到你手上的。」

如果薩內利還在世上，他絕對想不到，他那最為懦弱，不討人喜歡的私生子有膽子去偷他的貨物。組織還在的時候，科斯塔的工作是負責運貨。他會在碼頭交接貨物，簽收，然後把貨物轉交給薩內利的心腹。十分簡單的工作，他卻硬是想出法子每次偷出一小點毒品。

科斯塔最初會這麼做，不過是一時好奇。他不明白父親為何突然如此重視這批毒品，就連組織裡頭的其他人也神秘兮兮，三緘其口。他的個性倒也乾脆，早就知道父親不看重自己，不會把重要的事情跟他說，既然如此他就只有自個兒動手了。

第一次偷毒之後，他深怕會被發現貨物有異，膽顫心驚了許多天。怎料最後卻是無人發現，他也在讓人嘗試了那毒品之後，發現了這藥的好處。他開始試著每回運貨的時候都偷走一些粉末。他這麼做，時間一久，自然累積了一定分量的毒品。就在他懷疑有人察覺到異狀，打算逃跑時，卻傳來了組織崩潰的消息。

他的父親自殺，許多上層幹部也不知所蹤。

沒有更多的毒品可以讓他運送或偷竊了。

沒了上頭的壓力，科斯塔倒也樂得輕鬆。他直接開始販毒。他喜歡鈔票，而這是賺錢最快的法子。

可惜的是，他還沒販賣多久，就被伊格西揪住了尾巴。

他告訴伊格西毒品的下落：全都被他藏在位於城西的貨櫃倉庫裡。那裡是他從以前就藏著偷來毒品的地方。

他說完自己知道的情報，本來指望伊格西會讓他離開，怎料穿著西裝的青年卻一個甩手，他的手腕子上突然多了個通電的手銬，把他銬在的床架旁。他連掙扎的時間都沒有，就被電流給激得全身發抖，暈了過去。

伊格西用旅館的電話打通警局，卻不說話，只讓話筒垂在一旁。另一頭的警察十分激動，不停大聲嚷嚷。他看了眼科斯塔，面無表情地走出房間。

然後他來到科斯塔所說的貨櫃倉庫。硬是扳開了鎖，拉開鐵門。裡頭全是一包包的毒品。

「梅林，」他透過耳機連線道，「任務完成了，幫我訂張機票。」

梅林哼哼道：「我可不是你的秘書……你要什麼時候回來？」


	14. Chapter 14

大學裡賣的咖啡一點兒也不美味。喬治坐在辦公室裡頭，面無表情。還有十五分鐘才到上課時間，他拿出待會要用的書，但只翻了幾頁就看不下去。他無法專注，人也沒什麼力氣。他就這麼乾坐到上課鐘響。

教室裡頭全都是生機蓬勃的面孔，學生們神采飛揚，年輕氣盛。喬治神情陰鬱地看著他們。坐在最前排的肯尼‧波特一跟他對上眼，就咧嘴笑了。

真是個年輕漂亮的孩子。喬治想。而且那雙眼睛的顏色幾乎和吉姆一模一樣。都是藍得令人讚嘆。

接下來的課程與往常無異──學生們相接發表自己對於小說的感想，再由喬治評論他們的看法。這可不是堂有趣的課，有的時候連喬治自個兒也會覺得無聊。誰說教授上課的時候一定得全神貫注？瞧，就算他心不在焉，身體也會自動裝出專心聆聽的模樣。在外人眼裡，他還是那個完美無缺的喬治。

肯尼‧波特一直盯著他。

喬治不願去看那孩子的眼睛。那樣漂亮的藍色，因著光的變化，呈現出不同的深淺。他很清楚，這雙眸子在陽光底下會顯得非常清澈，而當光線黯淡時，又深邃如海。就跟吉姆一樣。

他忽然想起伊格西那雙棕色的眸子。十分溫暖的色澤，直盯著人時，看得人心裡一暖。那年輕人並不長得特別出色，可他有一張特別誠懇老實的臉，笑的時候卻又帶了些痞氣，令人想不喜歡都難。

他原本以為伊格西只是個奇怪，做事不經大腦的年輕人，怎料那天的一番話卻是出乎他的意料。伊格西也失去過重要的人，而且他並不避諱談到這件事情。他處理這類事情的方法和喬治相差甚遠。

就是只是為了這原因，也讓喬治對伊格西這個人改了觀。

「先生？先生！」

喬治猛地回神，只見肯尼‧波特舉著手。

「怎麼了，波特先生？」

「抱歉，先生，但是下課已經五分鐘了。而你都沒有說話或動作……」肯尼說。

「這是我的失誤。抱歉，各位。」喬治淡淡地道，「現在下課。」

他突然對自己感到憤怒。他從來沒在課堂上失態過。他太信任自己的身體，以為那個完美的喬治已經不用任何思考就能行動。

真是個自大的老傢伙。他氣惱地罵自己。

他拿起公事包走出教室，才走沒幾步，後頭就有人追了上來。

「先生！」

喬治回過頭，就見到肯尼抱著書，一雙晶亮的眼睛直看著他。

「怎麼了，波特先生？」

「先生，抱歉，我不會再跟你要地址，那樣太突兀了。」肯尼笑道，「先生，我只是想跟你聊聊。」

他比喬治高了些，身形卻是少年樣的單薄。兩人並肩走過熙攘的學生，來到外頭的草坪。

「先生，我很喜歡你的課。」肯尼說。

「謝謝。」

「先生，每次上課我總能從你身上學到些什麼。有的時候，我會覺得我瘋了，因為我和別人的看法不一樣……但我覺得我能跟你談談，先生。我想你能了解我。」

喬治沒說話。他聽著肯尼喋喋不休，人卻是心不在焉。直到他的腳撞著了販賣部的桌子他才發現自己在不知不覺中來到這兒。

金髮的大男孩正站在一排文具前，他手裡拿著個紅色的削鉛筆器。

「先生，你需要什麼嗎？」肯尼問。

喬治回道：「不用。」

肯尼的臉瞬間亮了起來，「先生，你是……陪我說話才來的？」他的笑容燦爛，「那麼，先生，挑一樣東西吧，我買給你，當作謝禮。」

喬治看著他那雙晶亮的眼睛，隨即垂下眸子，拿了個黃色的削鉛筆器。

「那我就選這個吧。」

肯尼有些吃驚，「先生，我以為你會選藍色的。」

「為什麼？」

「因為……藍色代表性靈？」

喬治不禁失笑，「你認為我代表性靈？那你拿了什麼，紅色？」

肯尼問：「紅色代表什麼，先生？」

「很多東西。憤怒、慾望……」

肯尼笑了，他說了些什麼，但喬治沒聽清。

他討厭紅色。好吧，在他年輕的時候，他挺喜歡這鮮豔的顏色，但他年紀大了些後，卻是再也無法認受這樣刺目的色彩。他變得苛薄，對周遭的事情麻木不仁。

他和肯尼道了別，直到手心猛地一痛，才發現自己仍緊握著黃色的削鉛筆器。

明黃色襯得他的手格外蒼白。他猛地想起某個穿黃色花外套的青年。

「哦，喬。他聽起來真是個有趣的孩子。」夏莉仰頭笑道，這是她聽完喬治說伊格西事情後的反應。

「一點也不有趣，那可真是嚇壞我了。」喬治道，他記起伊格西那鮮血淋漓的大腿。

「但是，喬，你笑了。」夏莉突然正色道。

「這孩子能讓你笑出來。」

「說什麼傻話。夏莉，我跟他才見了三次面。」喬治反駁道。

「就是這樣才難得。」夏莉抽了口菸，睫毛輕顫地看著自己吐出的煙圈。

「喬，你要知道，那天晚上你嚇壞我了。」

喬治自然明白她指的是哪一天。那是個下著暴雨的夜晚，他淋著雨跑到夏莉的家，粗魯地敲門。夏莉一開門就把他擁進懷中，而他像個孩子似地，緊緊攀著她，嘶聲痛哭。

「……抱歉，夏莉。」

「喬，我不是要讓你道歉才這樣說的。」夏莉道，「我可不會勸你忘記過去或者是放下對吉姆的感情……滿嘴前夫的我沒有這個資格。」

夏莉把菸捻熄，湊了過來，「我只希望你開心，喬。」

「我現在覺得我那天說的話可真感人。」夏莉大笑道。

在和伊格西喝咖啡的那天晚上，喬治去了夏莉家用晚餐。現在他想起夏莉那時擔心的神情及語調，心中有些發暖。還是有人會關心他的。

現在他們倆坐在喬治家中，對著一桌由夏莉準備的食物。哦，還有酒。許多的酒，全都由夏莉一手包辦。

喬治懷疑夏莉是想藉這個機會大醉一場。

他和伊格西約的是七點，現在時間也將近了。就在夏莉按捺不住，想要先開一瓶酒時，門鈴響了。穿著黑白相間長裙的夏莉蹬著高跟鞋去應門，模樣看來十分歡快。

「歡迎你，伊格西！」她唱歌似地道，然後拉開門。

對上的卻是兩雙眼睛。

「抱歉，女士。她硬要跟來……」伊格西穿著西裝，有些難為情地道，「我叫她別這樣，她就自己跟了過來。」

站在他身旁的是安娜，紅髮女孩穿著小洋裝，瞪了他一眼。

「妳好，女士，我是安娜。安娜‧米勒。」

「哦，沒關係的。」夏莉對著兩人微笑，轉頭朝屋內喊道：「喬，我們多了一個可愛的客人！」

喬治走了過來，皺著眉頭。「新的客人？夏莉妳別……」

他見到安娜，態度軟化下來，「是妳，米勒小姐。」

「抱歉，先生，但是我真的很想來。」安娜道。

「這沒什麼，進來吧。」

喬治走在前頭領著客人到餐廳，夏莉則走在後面，攬著兩位客人，不停說話。

「你們真是對可愛的年輕人。」她快樂地說。

「我們不是一對。」伊格西的表情尷尬。

「這樣啊。真可惜……」

喬治聽著他們的對話，不禁一邊搖頭一邊笑了起來。

到了餐桌，安娜被夏莉拉著坐到身邊。同樣擁有一頭紅髮的中年女人依然絮絮叨叨，安娜也頗有興致地跟她聊了起來。被冷落在一旁的兩位男士互看一眼，一起入了座。

「我得先聲明，」夏莉忽然朝喬治兩人道，「這邊所有的東西都是我煮的。」

「妳真厲害，女士。」伊格西稱讚道。

「親愛的，叫我夏莉就好。」夏莉邊說邊拿了瓶酒，「啊，琴酒，我的最愛。待會兒吃完飯，讓你們嚐嚐我的調酒。」

「我也會調酒。」伊格西道。

「真的？」夏莉的眼睛亮了起來，「太好了，我們可以來比賽誰的調酒比較美味。」

他們又寒暄幾句，然後都安靜下來，吃起晚餐。伊格西將一塊牛肉放進嘴裡，「非常美味，夏莉。」

「謝謝你，伊格西。」夏莉笑道，「喬從來不講我煮的東西好不好吃，老是讓我擔心……」

「妳的廚藝十分了得，夏莉。」喬治淡淡地道。

夏莉一副要哭出來的模樣，「哦，喬，認識你這麼多年，我第一次聽到這句話。真是令我感動。」

喬治不置可否地聳了聳肩，倒是伊格西跟安娜都笑出聲來。

這頓晚餐只有最開始的時候保持安靜，那時每個人都在填飽肚子，可當夏莉吃得差不多了，她的話就多了起來。她說起了以前跟喬治一起在倫敦做過的傻事兒，還稱呼他是個甜蜜的傻瓜。

喬治也由著她說。夏莉一向熱衷於將場面弄得熱鬧，有她在的地方就充滿了歡聲笑語。年輕時的夏莉是個美麗的女孩，她喜愛唱歌跳舞，有派對的地方就有她的存在。喬治就是因為喜歡她那充滿活力的模樣，才會跟她相熟。

但現在他們都老了，面上有了皺紋，心裡有了過不去的坎。

夏莉再濃的妝都掩不去眼底的滄桑，就如同喬治再怎麼裝得無動於衷，卻時常一身冷汗地在床上驚醒。


	15. Chapter 15

夏莉掩著嘴，雙頰酡紅，驚訝地道：「天啊，可憐的孩子。妳不會跳舞？」

安娜同樣紅著臉，道：「我從來沒有學過。」

這是他們用完晚餐之後，夏莉興致沖沖地要和伊格西比賽誰的調酒比較美味，最後卻把自己和安娜都灌醉了，兩個女人跌坐在沙發上，咯咯直笑。

喬治和伊格西酒喝得並不多，他們在見識了女人們喝酒的猛勁兒後就決定少喝些，至少還得留著神智善後。

「讓我來教教妳。」夏莉說，她撐著身子想站起來，「我可以和喬先跳給妳看。」

「妳站不起來的，夏莉。」站在一旁的喬治說，「妳喝醉了。」

「不然……你帶著安娜跳。」夏莉堅持道。

安娜也試著要起身，卻也癱軟下去。她們倆喝得太醉，全都失了力氣。

「改天再跳。」喬治道，「妳們今天都醉了。」

「才沒醉。」夏莉道，她忽然指著伊格西，「喬……你可以和伊格西跳一次給安娜瞧瞧。」

喬治嘆了口氣，「妳醉了，夏莉。」

「我可沒醉。哦，老天，看在我今天沒提到前夫和孩子的份上，跳一次給這可憐的女孩看，喬。」

夏莉轉向安娜，「甜心，妳很想看看舞是怎麼跳的，對不對？」

安娜興奮地直點頭。

喬治敵不過她們懇求的目光，看向伊格西。青年朝他聳了聳肩，笑道：「我都可以。」

喬治又嘆了一次氣，「好吧。」

他和伊格西走到客廳中央，面對面。夏莉跟安娜起鬨地拍著手。

「我跳男步。」喬治說。

伊格西聞言笑問道：「我會跳女步沒錯，但是……為什麼？」

「因為我比你高。」

這原因讓伊格西一句話都說不出來。

他們沒有播放任何音樂，十分枯燥地在狹窄的客廳跳起了舞。伊格西的手搭在喬治肩上，姿勢有些彆扭。兩人的手握在一起，伊格西驚訝地發現喬治的手冰冷僵硬，一點兒溫度也沒有。他們倆才跳了幾步，就聽見呼嚕聲。轉過頭一看，安娜和夏莉已經倒在一塊兒，呼呼大睡了。

伊格西見此情狀，笑道：「你還要繼續跳嗎？」

「繼續跳吧，順便看看我的步子還記得清不清楚。」

喬治帶著伊格西走起步子，他們倆的臉靠得極近。伊格西一瞬不瞬地盯著他。

「又想起你的朋友了？」喬治問。

「精確點來說，是老師。」伊格西道，「我沒有想起他。我只是覺得……就這樣沒有人看著我們，也挺好。」

喬治聞言，步伐一頓。這話和吉姆說過的太過相似，令他不知道該怎麼回應。他和伊格西交握的手生出了些熱度，甚至還有汗水。他趕緊把手抽了回來，同時放開攬著伊格西腰的手。

「我們還是先來整理一下這裡吧。」他說，往後退一步。

伊格西就算有看出他的異狀，也沒有多問。青年只是應了聲，開始收拾。

喬治看著他彎下腰撿酒瓶的背影，一時之間有些恍惚。他忽然感覺到有個小而尖銳的東西在口袋裡頭，刺得大腿生疼。他拿出來一看，發現是今天在學校時肯尼給的那個黃色削鉛筆器。

伊格西的髮色在昏黃的燈光下偏淺，自髮根由下而上從深棕逐漸變成淡金色。乍一看去，就跟喬治手裡的削鉛筆器一樣明亮。

伊格西活了將近三十年，這還是他第一次有差點心臟病發的錯覺。

「梅林，你說什麼？」他大聲問道。

「我說，加拉哈德，很遺憾的，買不到明天的機票。」梅林用公事公辦的口吻道。

「我兩天前就請你幫我訂。而你現在才跟我說沒有機票？」伊格西呻吟一聲，「老天，梅林，你這是要殺了我……」

「我也沒辦法，加拉哈德。」

「金士曼的權力不是很大嗎？為什麼會這樣？」

「再大也沒有一個國家的特首。」梅林嘆道，「有個國家特首要到英國來，所以就包下了所有飛機以保障安全。」

「聽著，梅林，如果我禮拜四沒有到哈利那……」

「哈利不會從墳墓裡爬出來殺了你。」梅林打斷他，「告訴你一個好消息，加拉哈德。」

「……那個特首取消了所有班機？」伊格西不帶希望地問。

「當然不是。」梅林毫不留情地道，「我決定讓你休息。」

「什麼？」伊格西沒聽清。

「你得到假期了，加拉哈德。好好運用你這幾天的空閒時間吧。」梅林清了清喉嚨，「順帶一提，後頭幾天的飛機也全都被那特首包了。」

伊格西咬牙道：「告訴我那是哪個國家的特首。」

「休想。」梅林的語氣放軟，「休息一陣子，讓自己的狀態恢復過來，伊格西。」

「我狀態很好。對了，梅林。」

「還有什麼事情？」

「你的咖啡豆沒了。」

梅林在另一頭咒罵了聲。

伊格西完全不知道該去哪裡找樂子。更何況，他絕對不會在哈利的忌日這天放縱自己。他一樣早起運動跟晨跑，然後……坐在前院的椅子上發呆。他不知道該怎麼度過這一天，每年哈利的忌日，他都會拚了命地趕回去。但這次卻是不可能了。

他半躺著，拿出胸前的徽章。

「抱歉，哈利，我失約了。」他喃喃道。

「你的臉色很差，伊格西。」

伊格西猛地一顫。乍聽之下，他差點以為是哈利在跟他說話。定睛一看，才知道是喬治站在面前。這嚴肅的大學教授難得地穿著休閒，看來今天沒有計畫要到學校去。

「早安，喬治。安娜她們還好吧？」

「她們還在睡。」喬治答道。昨晚安娜和夏莉已經睡熟，伊格西和喬治不忍心強迫她們醒來，就將兩人留在喬治家。

伊格西聞言要笑，卻在碰著自己的徽章時斂去笑意。這可不是該笑的一天。

喬治看著他手裡的徽章。伊格西察覺到他的視線，主動道：「這是哈利給我的。在我還很小的時候。詳細狀況我已經記不清了。後來有一次我闖了禍，想起這徽章上有個號碼，就打了電話。結果……我這輩子就變了。」

伊格西猛地住口，苦笑道：「我一直在說哈利的事情，你一定聽膩了吧。」

喬治搖搖頭，「我不覺得無聊。」

「那就好。」伊格西道，「因為我不能不說。」

青年看著手中的徽章，眼神溫和，又帶著那麼點懷念的味道。

「如果我不說，就沒人會提哈利的事了。」

喬治抿起唇，只聽伊格西又道：「不過現在的我可不會一直想著哈利。我知道如果我光想著他，我後面的日子可就難過了。」

他頓了頓，覺著坐在也沒意思，便發出邀請：「喬治，要不要這次換我泡咖啡給你喝？」

他們兩人進了伊格西的屋子，裡頭比喬治之前來時亂了許多。伊格西有些不好意思地道：「抱歉，這幾天忘記整理屋子了。」

喬治搖頭道：「我不介意。」

伊格西泡了兩杯咖啡，端到客廳。他先嚐了一口，然後皺起臉。他泡得可真難喝。喬治倒是神色如常地喝了下去，沒有做出任何評論。因為其他張椅子上都堆著伊格西的雜物，他們兩個大男人只好擠在同一張沙發上。伊格西沒再動自己的咖啡，喬治則是小口小口地啜飲。

兩人一時無語，伊格西看著喬治和哈利肖似的側臉，心裡頭有種說不清道不明的滋味。他明知道喬治不是哈利，卻還是會想要多瞧上他幾眼。就好像……被這個人所吸引似的。

「今天是哈利的忌日。」在自己察覺到之前，他就已經開了口，「我本來應該去他的墓前看他的。但是有個該死的特首把班機全部都包下，我回不去。」

「至少你知道他的墓在哪裡。」喬治淡淡地道，「你還有機會去看他。」

伊格西聞言神色一凜。

「喬治……」他喚道。

喬治不語，他皺起眉頭，閉上眼睛。又是下著暴雨的夜晚，他接到了來自吉姆堂哥的電話。吉姆死了，因為車道結冰打滑……而他連喪禮都不能參加。他和吉姆相伴了十六年，卻連最後一面都見不到。

他耳邊全是那夜的雨聲。

烏雲層疊，夜幕陰暗。他冒著雨跑在路上，顧不著自己已經全身濕透。他跑上夏莉前門的台階，近乎兇猛砸著她的家門，沒有人前來應門，他流著淚，無助地蜷縮起身子……然後，天空忽地出現一道光亮，驅散了烏雲，停下了大雨。那是金黃色的光線，看久了，卻成了濃稠的棕。

喬治睜開眼。他看進一雙溫暖的棕色眸子。

「嘿，喬治。」伊格西蹲在他面前，神色擔憂，「你還好嗎？」

伊格西淺棕色的髮跟眸子看來是那麼的鮮活生動，讓周遭的一切也顯得生氣蓬勃起來。

喬治怔怔地看著他。他的表情似笑非笑，似哭非哭。過了好一會，他才用近乎哽咽的語氣，斷斷續續地道：「我很好……我已經很久沒這麼好了。」


	16. Chapter 16

「我想我該回去了。」安娜說。

這是在她酒醒過來後的第二天，她一早就收拾好東西，看著伊格西。

「我要回去我原本的公寓。你租給我的那個房間太貴了，我住不起。」

伊格西沒阻止她，只道：「妳要注意安全。」

「你擔心太多了。」安娜扯起嘴角，「在我出書之前，我會照顧好自己的。」

她走到門口，突然腳步一頓，回過頭道：「你也要小心，伊格西。」

「我會的。」伊格西瞇起眼睛笑。

安娜也回了他一抹笑，然後她轉頭走出門，紅髮在空中劃出一道優美的弧度。

伊格西還剩著許多假期，他閒著沒事做，就決定去釣魚。他在去之前還約了喬治，出乎他意料的，中年的教授一口就答應。

當時對著神情驚訝的伊格西，喬治只淡淡地說了句：「我那天不用上課。」

於是乎，他們現在就站在這兒了。荒涼的郊外，一座廣大的湖，兩個戴著遮陽帽的男人。

「你確定這裡有魚？」喬治問。

伊格西萬分肯定地點點頭。這地點是他查了網路之後找到的，說是個清靜的好地方。他拿出釣魚用具，與此同時喬治在地上舖了條野餐布，將帶來的東西都放好。

這時入了秋，雖然有些乾冷，卻還沒到令人無法忍受的地步。伊格西弄好釣竿，遞給喬治，卻被他拒絕了。

「你釣吧，我在一旁看著。」喬治說。

伊格西聞言笑了下，開始釣魚。喬治就坐在他身邊，兩人肩並著肩，默默無語，卻一點兒也不尷尬。沒有任何動靜的湖面是帶著灰的藍色，映著陰沉的天空。伊格西坐了一會就打了個噴嚏，他吸吸鼻子，微側過頭去看喬治。

喬治手裡拿著瓶啤酒，才剛開了瓶蓋。他看著整片湖泊，神情放鬆，眉間的細紋也消失不少。伊格西覷著他的側臉，再也無法在他身上看見任何哈利的影子。

這是喬治‧福克納。伊格西想。

前幾天他有空的時候，他也沒少去找喬治。這中年男人對他的寬容度似乎與日俱增，態度溫和，幾乎算是遷就的。但他還是可以瞧見喬治眼底的寂寞，因為每天早上當他起床，他也能夠在自己眼中看見同樣的情緒。

他們是兩個同樣寂寞的人，只是表現的方式不一樣。伊格西用開朗外表當作偽裝，喬治則是極度壓抑自己。在喬治身邊，伊格西也不禁放鬆下來。

「吉姆他以前也常帶我到郊外地方。」喬治忽然開口道。

這是伊格西第一次聽見他提起吉姆。

「你知道吉姆，對吧？住在橡木街的人不可能不知道這事情。不過，他們還不知道吉姆死了。」喬治續道，「吉姆是出車禍死的，他開過一條結冰的路，結果打滑，車子翻了過去。」

「車上還有我們養的兩隻獵狐犬。一隻死了，另一隻行蹤不明。」

伊格西靜靜地聽著，喬治在提起吉姆時的表情十分生動，整張臉都亮了起來，跟平時的蒼白陰鬱相差極大。

這才是喬治本來的樣貌。

「有一次，我們到一處都是石頭的地方。我跟他都躺著，一邊聊天一邊喝啤酒。結果他突然把衣服脫個精光，開始亂跑。那次還真是嚇壞我了。」

「他聽起來是個很開朗的人。」伊格西說。

「他是。他對誰都面帶笑容，就算是克里斯托佛那小妖怪。」

伊格西因為他這稱呼而笑出聲來，「克里斯托佛只是調皮了些。」

「調皮的孩子才不會到處用水槍噴人。一點兒家教都沒有。」喬治恨恨地道。

「你很討厭孩子？」

「說不上喜歡。我怕吵。」

「我有個妹妹，她叫黛西，小了我快二十歲。」伊格西笑道，「她是個很安靜的孩子，總是乖乖地玩著自己的東西，不吵不鬧。」

「你妹妹的家教真好。」

伊格西還是笑。他看著喬治的臉，那樣熟悉的五官，雖不若過去哈利那般令他怦然心動，卻是有些心癢。

「喬治，你隨時都可以跟我說吉姆的事情。」他說，「只要你想講，我就會聽。」

喬治低下頭

，微微一笑。

「謝了，伊格西。」

「對了，喬治，我要跟你說件事情。」伊格西忽然想起一件事情，連表情也正經起來。

喬治見他這樣，心裡一陣緊張，「什麼事？」

「關於我的名字，我騙了你。」伊格西道，「我不姓庫克，而是安文。蓋瑞‧伊格西‧安文。」

喬治的反應並沒有他預想中地大，「你是為了方便行動才用了假名。這不算什麼。」

「我沒告訴安娜這件事情。」

「會有機會的。」

兩人又是一陣沉默。微風吹過，喬治舒服地仰起頭，整個人幾乎要躺到野餐布上。他也索性躺了下去，一手放在腦後當作枕頭，一手拿著啤酒，閉上眼睛。他幾乎要睡著了，忽然他感覺到有熱度接近。

他睜眼一看，卻是伊格西也躺了下來，撐著頭在盯著他。

「怎麼了？」他問，「是不是又……」

「我不是想起哈利。在現在的我看來，你們一點也不像。」伊格西反駁道。

「我只是……想看看你。」

喬治正想著要怎麼回話，就見伊格西挑起一抹微笑，

「我想更加了解你，喬治。」

結果那天他們一條魚都沒釣到。伊格西還特別搜尋那個地點，發現自己竟然看錯了地圖，走到相反方向去了。也難為他就算胡亂走，竟能找到湖泊。

喬治和他之間依舊是平淡的，兩人的相處也十分自然。誰也沒有提起伊格西說的那句話。倒是兩人時常在一塊兒說些關於哈利和吉姆的話題，伊格西知道了吉姆的好手藝，喬治知道了哈利對於報紙的收藏。

他們越來越了解彼此，也越來越明白那些已逝之人在對方心中的地位有多麼重要。

喬治變得更加愛笑了，伊格西為他帶來了活力，讓他不至於像之前那般，終日沉著臉。橡木街的人們自然注意到兩人之間關係的變化，川克斯先生再也不給伊格西好臉色看，他將他和喬治歸類在一起，說他們都是噁心的臭玻璃。

伊格西聽見這批評後，一笑置之。他人的觀感與他毫無關係，他自己過得舒服就行。梅林給他放的假挺長，有將近兩個月的時間。他甚至有些害怕，之後的假期可能都被這次給預支了。他為此打了通電話給蘿西，平時端莊大方的女孩一接起電話，就吼了他一頓。

「混帳伊格西你大腿受傷是怎麼回事？」她這樣吼道。

然後伊格西就被她訓了整整兩個小時。其實做這工作，他們時常出生入死，他還受過比大腿中槍嚴重許多倍的傷，也沒被蘿西訓斥過，這回卻是實實在在地惹毛這姑娘了。

「我氣你的原因是你沒有保護好自己。」

伊格西聽了，笑道：「謝謝妳，蘿西。我下次會注意。」

蘿西哼了聲，又問：「你什麼時候要回來？」

「我還不知道，蘿西。」

「你要留在那裡？」蘿西的語氣詫異。

「我可能整個假期都待在這裡了。」

蘿西那頭靜了下，又道：「是不是因為那個長得很像哈利的人？」

「是。」伊格西很乾脆地承認了，「但原因不是妳想的那樣。」

「那是什麼意思？」這姑娘又大吼了。

伊格西感激於她的關心。但他沒有正面回答，只是答應她，等時機到了就會說。

不過他也不明白自己對喬治的心思。他只是很享受喬治的陪伴。因為他們了解彼此的痛苦，也能排解那曾經無窮無盡的孤單寂寞。

但除了這些地方，喬治在性格上也吸引著他。喬治對於自己的專業非常認真，非常地能幹，可在特定家務上卻是萬分笨拙。有一回，他又試著給伊格西做了早餐，最後盛出來的卻是一盤黑漆漆，看不出原樣的東西。

最後是伊格西在一旁指導他，他才做出一盤差強人意的炒蛋。

他還記得當時喬治略帶侷促的表情。

躺在床上，伊格西習慣性地拿出那枚徽章。

他想起哈利那精明幹練的模樣，還有他慵懶地將手插在睡袍裡，倚著門框對自己笑時嘴角的弧度。這些畫面曾令他心動不已，現在卻是深深地眷戀跟懷念。

喬治微笑時習慣低下頭，有些羞赧似地。

伊格西深呼吸一大口氣。他拿著徽章的手有些抖。

他再一次地對那張臉動心，卻是因為不同人。


	17. Chapter 17

安娜低頭看著伊格西的鞋子。上頭一片髒污，看起來是剛剛才濺上的。

「這是怎麼回事？」她問。

「是克里斯托佛。」伊格西道，「他父親好像允許他在我跟喬治身上丟泥巴。」

「這是哪門子的教育方式？」安娜瞪起眼睛。

「川克斯家的。」伊格西渾不在意地道。

安娜一聽，翻了個白眼。他們現在坐在校園中的草坪上，胡亂聊著天。

「說真的，伊格西，我不認為你看起來是要三十歲了。」安娜看著他道。

「這是個讚美？」

安娜又是個白眼，「……你認為是就是。」

「那真是謝謝了。」

安娜整個下午都沒有課，她正盤算著要去圖書館借書，就接到伊格西的電話。伊格西找她出來一起打發時間。他們默默看了會那群趕堂的學生，忽然安娜開口道：「我想寫一本小說。」

「關於什麼的？」

「關於這次的事情。我想把它寫成故事。」

伊格西轉過頭來看她。

「這是個好主意，但是我不建議妳這樣做。」他說。

「為什麼？」

「妳會寫到瑪姬的死。」

安娜一聽是這個原因，反而笑了。她道：「我知道瑪姬已經不在了。我也不怕去談這件事情。」

她仰起頭，看著清澈的天空，「我知道瑪姬一定正在等我，說不定還在上頭看著我呢，我才不會去否認她已經不在了的事實。」

伊格西微笑道：「妳很勇敢。」

安娜的年紀分明比他和喬治都小，卻是最早看透死亡這事兒的人。她接受瑪姬的死，並以此為動力，努力活下去。

「如果我不勇敢，當初怎麼敢對你開槍。」安娜玩笑道。

伊格西聞言大笑起來，他同樣抬頭看向那片天空。

哈利已經不在了。而他接受了這個事實，並下定決心要繼續前進。

喬治的手被刀割了一下，細小的血珠自手指邊緣的傷口流出，當時他正在切水果。夏莉就站在他身邊，見狀驚呼道：「喬，你流血了。」

「小傷而已。」喬治不以為意。

夏莉卻慌張起來，她跑去找醫藥箱，從一堆雜物中拿出繃帶跟藥水。她拉著喬治到客廳坐下，念叨道：「嘿，這得包紮好，不然會感染的。」

喬治看著她著急地給自己處理傷口，突然道：「謝謝妳，夏莉。」

夏莉停下手上的動作，「喬，你最近變了好多。」

喬治不明所以地看著她。

「我喜歡這樣的你。」夏莉又說，她湊上前去，在喬治頰邊留下了一個吻。「我很高興你又恢復成老樣子。」

喬治不明白她所指的老樣子是什麼時候的自己。年輕時的他意氣風發，自以為能夠得到全世界；壯年的他則是為了當上教授不斷爭取機會，和他人爾虞我詐。後來他遇見吉姆，則成了一個敏感而幸福的人。

他和他所愛的人在一起，哪怕兩個男人交往會被他人投以異樣的眼光。

而現在的他……失去了吉姆，鬱鬱寡歡，刻薄而陰沉，直到伊格西和他有了交流。喬治挺珍惜和伊格西共享的那些時刻，那讓他因為失去吉姆而空虛的心再一次充實起來。唯有受過同樣傷的人才能理解彼此的痛，

他由衷地感激伊格西。這青年似乎讓他的世界重新有了色彩。尤其是那雙棕色的眼睛，溫暖而和善，笑的時候會彎成一個迷人的弧度。

他也是時候應該開始振作了。

伊格西打了個噴嚏。就算住上這麼多天，他還是無法習慣這裡的乾冷氣候。

安娜已經開始著手寫她的小說了，而伊格西也估摸著日期，也差不多是時候要回英國去了。他沒有跟喬治說任何自己感情的事情，而是藏在心裡。這倒不是說他怕被喬治拒絕，而是他不想讓喬治認為，自己是因為他長得像哈利而動了感情。

他吸吸鼻子，正要掏出鑰匙開門，就見到喬治恰好走來。

「哦，正好，伊格西。」喬治招呼道，「我要到海邊的酒吧去喝點酒，你要不要去？」

伊格西接下來沒有排任何行程，對這邀約當然是答應了。他知道喬治說的酒吧正是他當初和吉姆初遇的那一間。伊格西曾去過那幾次，他挺喜歡那裡復古的裝潢跟安靜的氣氛。

一進酒吧，喬治就熟門熟路地朝酒保道：「兩杯啤酒，送到那桌。」

酒保是個沉默的男人，他看了眼喬治，點點頭。喬治和伊格西坐到角落的位子上。兩人先是相對無語，待啤酒一送上來，伊格西就喝了好大一口，率先開口。

「我也快要回英國了。」他說。

喬治聞言看著他，「確定什麼時候了？」

「還沒。不過應該會是下禮拜。」伊格西笑了幾聲，「我的假期快結束了。有點可惜，橡木街住久了，其實挺舒服。」

「你隨時可以回來。」喬治道，「你要怎麼處理那棟屋子？」

「賣出去吧。」伊格西想了會兒，「我用不著它，擱著也浪費。」

喬治漫不經心地應了一聲。

「喬治，你有沒有想過要回英國看看？」

「我一年前回去過。」喬治答道。他沒有多說關於那趟旅程的細節，他和吉姆一

去了約克郡，看上了一間小酒館。他們熱愛那酒館溫暖親切的感覺，甚至還想要將它買下，兩人一起經營。但這願望卻是不可能實現了的，而喬治也因此對於故鄉有了些牴觸之心，曾經許下過承諾的情人已經逝去，他不知道自己再踏上那片土地有何意義。

「也許之後我才會想回去。」喬治道。

「你回來的話一定要告訴我。」伊格西道，「我可以帶你逛倫敦。」

喬治嘆了口氣：「伊格西，不管我在美國住了多久，我仍是個英國人。我知道倫敦有什麼。」

「我明白，只是這幾年變動得厲害，多了不少新玩意兒。」伊格西突然傾身向前，「對了，喬治，你有手機嗎？」

喬治被問得突然，道：「有。」

他的手機是吉姆買的，說是一臺非常先進的智慧型手機。喬治老是搞不懂那東西是怎麼運作的，最常利用的功能只有講電話而已。

「那我們就能時常聯絡了。」伊格西歡快地說。

「不一定。」喬治咕噥道，「我不大會用那東西。」

伊格西聞言失笑，道：「喬治，你真的很不愛用這些科技產品。」

喬治不置可否地哼了聲。

「這樣會變成老古板的。」

喬治又是一聲輕哼，「誰說不用這些科技產品就是老古板了？」

伊格西好玩地瞇起眼，「你怎麼不是老古板了？這樣吧，如果我現在找你去外面的海游泳，你會答應嗎？」

他這提議只是一時好玩，怎料喬治卻十分乾脆地答應了。

「好。」

「……什麼？」

「我說好。」喬治把啤酒一飲而盡，動作豪邁，「我們去游泳。」

他也不等伊格西，站起身就往酒吧門口走。伊格西只好也趕緊把啤酒喝光，留了幾張鈔票在桌上，追了上去。

這時已經入夜，溫度低了不少，加之秋天的海不可謂不冷，甚至可以說是有些刺骨，一般人可絕對不會答應在這樣的天下海。喬治和伊格西卻直接翻過了海岸的堤防，就要把衣服脫得精光。伊格西一邊動作一邊大笑，他覺得自己真是發瘋了，才會在這樣的夜裡胡來。

他把衣褲踢到一旁，喬治則還在跟皮帶扣搏鬥。

「喬治，快點！」伊格西叫道，一躍入海。

當冰冷的海水打過來時，伊格西腦中一片空白。這是種分明不適卻令人甘之如飴的

感覺──他在海中游泳，不時回頭去看喬治。

喬治也脫下衣服，跑進海中。

伊格西往他的方向游去，就見到這老傢伙整個人飄在水中，模樣看來十分舒服。喬治平時的頭髮總是梳理得一絲不苟，這下全被打濕了，前髮落到額前，讓他看著比實際年輕不少。他沒有戴眼鏡，側過頭，瞇起眼看伊格西。

「這樣還是老古板嗎？」他問。

伊格西連忙答道：「不是，絕對不是。」

喬治滿意地笑了。今天的他不知怎地，特別有精力。他覺得自己無所不能，甚至可以直接游過這片大洋──

今天的星星可真漂亮。

待他回過神來，他已經躺在沙灘上，仰望星空了。伊格西坐在一旁，神情擔憂地看著他。

「你差點溺水。」他心有餘悸地說，「你突然沉了下去……」

喬治眨眨眼。他完全沒意識到自己溺水的事情。他只覺得身體很輕，好似不管他去那兒，都能迎風而行。

「我猜我得謝謝你救了我。」

「沒錯。」伊格西裝模作樣地點點頭，「你可真沉，讓我出了好大的力。」

喬治勾起嘴角。他也不急著穿上衣服，而是乾脆躺著看那異常璀璨的星空。這城市的光害並不嚴重，只要到稍微郊區的地方，就能見到原始美麗的星群跟月亮。喬治在這兒住了這麼久，卻還是第一次這樣靜下心來看。

伊格西順著他的目光抬起頭。

「真美。」他讚嘆道。

這是他所沒見過的星空。星子不只亮得驚人，還十分密集地佈滿了夜幕。伊格西偏頭看了眼喬治，只見他的眼底也似有星辰閃爍，難得地晶亮。

「喬治。」他忽然開口喚道，「我……」

將要出口的，卻是他不曾想過要實行的告白。

「我想我喜歡上你了。」


	18. Chapter 18

伊格西想，自己絕對是一時腦袋發熱，才會說出那句話。  
喬治卻是一語不發。自從伊格西脫口而出那句喜歡後，他就只看著天空，沒說話  
臉上的表情也讓人捉摸不透。  
一陣沉默。  
伊格西不禁暗罵自己的愚蠢，方才的氣氛那麼好，他們倆都玩得十分盡興，結果他偏要這般說出告白。喬治可絕對不會答應他，不，應該說，喬治絕對不會喜歡上他。喬治喜歡的是吉姆那種英俊開朗的男人，而不是他這般毛躁的年輕小夥子。  
過了許久，喬治才緩緩開口，道：「伊格西……」  
伊格西緊張地閉上眼睛，他能預想到喬治的回答。  
「……我年紀比你大太多了。」  
伊格西幾乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。喬治在意的並不是喜歡與否，而是年齡相差過大的問題。他看著仍然躺著的喬治，一時之間不知道該說什麼。後來他鼓起勇氣，道：「喬治，既然如此，我們不是更應該把握時間嗎？」  
這次卻是換喬治沒有回答了。伊格西抿起唇，乾脆破罐子破摔，又道：「喬治，我從來沒有把你當成哈利過，呃，也許最開始見到的時候有，但是認識久了之後，我一次都沒有把你錯認成哈利。」  
「我知道。」喬治的聲音很低。  
伊格西聞言道：「那我們……」  
「我不知道，伊格西。」喬治嘆道，「我不清楚自己的想法。」  
伊格西的心跳快得驚人。喬治並沒有十分明確地拒絕他，反而是這樣回答。這是否代表，他擁有一絲希望？  
「沒關係，喬治。」伊格西的聲音有些沙啞，「我不急。」  
「比起這個，我想你該穿上衣服了。」伊格西把喬治的衣服遞了過去。  
喬治接下衣服穿上，因著身體還是濕的，反倒比裸體時更不舒服，又濕又黏。  
「喬治，你要不要我的夾克借你把頭髮擦一擦？」  
「不用了。」喬治拒絕道，「我是英國人，最習慣濕黏的天氣。」  
伊格西一聽，就笑了。他當然知道喬治在暗指倫敦。  
他這一笑，心情上也釋然了。他也穿上衣服，坐到沙地上。兩個人肩並著肩，誰也沒說話，就這樣看著夜空。這畫面看來也許有些愚蠢，畢竟兩個大男人就這樣盯著天哭直看，一點兒意思都沒有。  
但對伊格西而言，卻是意義重大。他和喬治的手指尖碰在一塊兒，誰也沒有縮回去。過了一段時間之後，他握住了喬治的手。  
喬治沒有掙開。  
兩人還是不語，耳邊只有浪淘聲。  
而此時的喬治，他面上雖然平靜，腦中卻是思緒萬千。他不是沒有想過伊格西可能對自己抱有好感，但他沒想到會青年這麼快就說出來。他還未能理清自己的想法，他固然愛著吉姆，但卻又渴望向前邁進。  
愛人就像是公車，等一段時間，下一個就就會來了。這是那名叫卡洛斯的西班牙青年所說的話，這時他卻突然想了起來。  
他可沒料到下一個會來得這麼快。不可否認的是他對伊格西同樣抱有好感，但他無法放下對吉姆的惦記。如果吉姆還活著，遇到這場面，也許他會笑著拍拍喬治的肩，讓他過得開心就好。  
過得開心就好。也許他已經離開了那輛名為吉姆的巴士，迎來了伊格西，但這並不代表他得忘記關於吉姆的那些過去。伊格西和他了解彼此的過去，也都加以包容。喬治抿緊唇，然後下定了決心。  
他回握住伊格西的手。  
伊格西的眼睛一瞬間亮了起來，他轉過頭來盯著喬治。  
「我們可以試試。」喬治簡短地說。  
而他的試試，指的卻是下半輩子。  
伊格西咧嘴笑了。他點點頭，更加用力地握緊喬治的手。  
星空璀璨，他們倆誰也不想說話。  
無須言語。  
只因兩人雙手緊握。


End file.
